Only Time Will Tell
by Siggy
Summary: Sort of follow up to my 'Gotta get a message to you' fic. Will be Gene/Alex - trapped in different times - will they ever meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Sort of a follow up to my story 'Gotta get a message to you'**

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to BBC and Kudos. **

**Rated for language**

**Summary: Alex has gone home and Gene is ... well, not very happy**

_I've had many times, I can tell you,_

_Times when innocence I'd trade for company_

_And children saw me crying._

_I thought I had my share of that._

_But these Miss You Nights are the longest._

_(Miss You Nights, Cliff Richard)_

**Chapter One**

"Think we should say something?"

"Like what, you div?" Ray said slowly stubbing out yet another cigarette and reaching for his pint.

Chris looked from Ray to Shaz and then his gaze returned to the man in the corner slowly losing himself in a bottle of whiskey. "Dunno" he conceded

"Well I think its really sad" Shaz said. "Ever since DI Drake left he just hasn't been the same has he?" She slowly took another sip of her white wine and looked around Luigi's. They were the only people left, the rest of CID having left the restaurant hours ago looking for livelier locations. 'Just us three' she thought 'and the Guv of course'. Ray and Chris just wouldn't abandon him while he was like this. She glanced over to where he sat, alone in the corner, staring out at the world with sightless eyes, his thoughts seemingly miles away. Shaz noticed Luigi hovering, casting concerned looks in the Guv's direction.

"Ray, go and talk to him" Shaz said

"Why me?"

"'Cos you've known him the longest mate" Chris added "and besides, he'll listen to you".

'Wouldn't bank on it' Ray thought to himself. True he had known the Guv longest but that didn't mean he knew what the 'eck was going on inside his 'ead. Especially now. He'd never seen him like this anyway – angry, morose, argumentative and sometimes downright nasty – and not just the ponces and scumbags either, oh no - and likely to punch someone just as soon as look at them. When Sam died, the Guv had grieved of course but it had seemed more natural. He was sad, got drunk, got angry, got sad again and then life had seemed to go back to normal. Well, after they moved away from Manchester anyway. But this, this just felt different. 'Poxy bleedin' women' he thought 'nothing but trouble'. Drake had just disappeared after that business with the Prices – nothing, got even a goodbye. Still, he had to try something. He was just making his way over to the solitary table, when Gene stirred, mentally if not physically.

"Piss off the lot of ya" he slurred.

"Come on Guv, time to go 'ome" Ray said moving closer to Gene's table.

He laughed mirthlessly. "What bleedin' 'ome?" and reached for the bottle. "This is my 'ome, right 'ere in this bottle". He looked drunkenly at Ray and hicced. "Eh that's funny that is, Genie in the bottle"

"Yes Guv, but you can bring the bottle with ya, promise. You need to get some sleep now"

Gene stood up unsteadily, eyes blazing. "Oo d'ya think you are then? Me mother?" poking Ray in the chest as he spoke. This was not going exactly how Ray had planned.

"No Guv but…..". Ray didn't have time to finish as Gene stepped forward and attempted to lash out. Ray stepped back out of reach before any contact was made, which seemed to infuriate Gene even more.

"You little shitbag" he shouted "gonna beat ya senseless now" and he moved menacingly if unsteadily towards Ray.

Luigi ran forward. "Please gentlemen, please. You go home now yes?"

"Just as soon as I beat this little toe-rag senseless" Gene slurred and aimed another swipe at Ray. Ray easily blocked the move and instinctively aimed his own punch, which connected hard with Gene's jaw. A look of shock briefly appeared in Gene's eyes before he crumpled to the floor.

"What have you done Ray?" Shaz ran over to Gene who was now lying on the floor unconscious. She checked his pulse and breathing but found all as it should be – apart from the fact that he was spark out that is.

"He's alright, think he's just had enough really" said Shaz

Ray leaned over and inspected him. "Well, maybe for the best – at least he'll get some sleep now." He looked around to find Luigi nervously pacing. "Oi, Luigi. Is that flat upstairs empty now?"

"Si, yes but…"

"No buts, the Guv'll be sleeping there tonight. I'm not taking 'im home, its too far out of my way. Gotta a problem with that?"

Luigi sighed. "No, its just that, well, everything is as it was, you know, when the lovely Miss Drake was staying there" he finished.

"Well he'll only be using the bed really so shouldn't be a problem" Ray said. 'Besides, not like she'd be coming back to get her stuff' he thought. "We'll pop back tomorrow morning and make sure he's okay – comprende?" Luigi reluctantly nodded his compliance.

"Right Chris, let get 'im upstairs and then we can all go home".

The Guv was a deadweight to move, but somehow they slowly managed to get him out of the restaurant and struggled upstairs to the empty flat. Luigi opened the door and left the key behind.

"I leave you now, you make sure he's okay, yes?"

"He'll be fine Luigi, honest" Ray said while Luigi wandered off to his own accommodation muttering as he went.

Ray and Chris dragged Gene's drunken body to the bedroom and manhandled him onto the bed, hoping that he wouldn't wake up until they had long gone.

"Christ I didn't think he'd be this 'eavy" Chris muttered.

"Wimp" said Ray with a sneer.

"Aww baby, never you mind. I think you're big and strong" Shaz said

Ray raised his eyebrows to the ceiling. "Can we just do this and get out of here before he wakes up?"

They threw Gene onto the bed, still made up with a bright red duvet. 'He's gonna love that when he wakes up' Ray thought, 'just the right colour when you've got an 'angover'.

"Right, lets get out of here now" he said

"You can't just leave him like that, fully clothed" Shaz said and moved towards Gene. Chris quickly stepped forward. Didn't want his girl taking another man's clothes off, even if it was the Guv.

"I'll do it" he said, "you go in the other room".

"It's alright Chris, I didn't mean you had to strip him naked" Shaz laughed. "Don't think he'd be too pleased about that. Just take his boots and jacket off - that should do it. Oh and better take his tie off as well - wouldn't want him to strangle himself".

"Oh, er, alright then. Give us a hand then Ray". When they had finished manhandling the Guv, and Shaz had thrown a blue blanket she had found over him, they turned the light out and left the flat as quietly as they could.

Gene surfaced slightly from the miasma of alcohol and wondered where he was. Didn't matter – nothing did any more. It was dark and comfortable that was the main thing. He rolled over but became aware of a familiar scent all around him. He clutched a pillow to him and breathed deeply. 'Alex' he groaned. A solitary tear escaped from his eye before he once more surrendered to the oblivion of sleep.

…………………**to be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reviews and comments**

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to BBC and Kudos – except my own of course**

**Summary: Alex back in the present day**

**(Please note I have used text from the prequel to this fic – all will become clear)**

* * *

The sky may be starless  
The night may be moonless  
But deep in my heart  
I know that you love me  
You love me, because you told me so

(Love Letters, Diana Krall)

**Chapter 2**

DI Alex Drake sat at her desk staring at the pc monitor. She had been sat in exactly the same position for the last ten minutes and had failed to read a single word of the report displayed on her screen. She was lost in a world of her own making, a world of strange music and even stranger fashion. A world filled with ponces, nonces and scumbags and most importantly a world filled with DCI Gene Hunt. Alex sighed. Even now, back in 2008, she still couldn't get him out of her head, he was still there – large as life and twice as, well…handsome, she admitted to herself. She was a trained psychologist but only now could she say that she knew what Sam Tyler had gone through, only now could she feel the despair and longing for the past that he must have felt.

It had been weeks now since she had woken up in hospital, woken up to a world that seemed alien and strange. Of course, she was ecstatic to be reunited with Molly – the look on her little girl's face was more than enough compensation for the dejection she now felt herself experiencing. So, she had endured the physical rehabilitation, the mental testing and passed all with flying colours, the only legacy being some memory loss and occasional blinding headaches which no painkiller could touch. The department were still treating her with kid gloves of course, but she had persuaded them that she could at least start to come into work, do some reading, catch up on cases etc. So she came into the office for a couple of hours each day, reading, researching but of course they wouldn't let her near any actual live situations, or people that needed her help so mainly she seemed to find herself staring into space and thinking about 1981.

What was she doing here? What was the point? She had asked Gene that very same question. She remembered his answer and could hear his voice clearly in her head,

_"To dress like a tart. Wiggle your arse in my direction. And fill my days with glimpses of the depths of your depraved mind. It's good enough for me Bolly"_

"Good enough for me too Gene" she muttered "good enough for me".

'Enough of this moping' she thought and left her office to find a coffee and hopefully conversation. At the refreshment area she made a large milky coffee, which she intended to enjoy to the full – not quite as good as a large glass of red wine but it would have to do.

"DI Drake, how's things going?" said a cheery voice emanating from a petite and compact brunette. "I was just coming to your office with a few papers and post and the like",

Alex smiled back, glad to have someone to talk to. "I'm much better thank you…..? Sorry, I should know your name shouldn't I?"

"Jean, but everyone calls me Jeanie" she said. "You okay? You've gone a pit pale".

Alex recovered herself. "Sorry, Jeanie, its nothing. It just…that is…I just used to know someone else with that name, a long time ago".

"Ah well, we Jeanies' get around you know" she laughed. Alex couldn't help smiling back, Jeannie was so cheerful and determinedly upbeat –somewhat different from her own Gene.

"Shall I bring this stuff to your office then DI Drake?"

"Oh no, I just need a break, shall we sit here, and please call me Alex", she gestured for Jeanie to sit in the comfy chairs placed in the coffee area. "What have you got for me?"

"Oh not much, probably just junk mail and circulars, but there is one letter here, hand delivered." She handed a white envelope to Alex.

Intrigued Alex took the envelope. As Jeanie had stated, obviously hand delivered with no signs of postage marks or stamps, just addressed to 'DI Alex Drake'. She opened the envelope carefully and tried to think of the last time she had received an actual letter, mostly it was just emails these days. She opened the carefully folded letter and began to read:

_Dear Alex,_

_I'm not much of a letter writer – doodling is more my thing. I wish someone would invent a system where you could just type a letter and then press a button and it would be gone – no stamps or envelopes, just delivered quick as you like. Maybe they could do it with that heap of junk that sits on my desk – must be good for something one day eh? I digress – quite a lot actually._

_You left pretty smartish – not even a chance to say goodbye! Although I probably would have made a mess of it. You see, I didn't want you to go, although I never really said so. You would have thought I was big Jessie if I'd said something, if I'd asked you to stay – so I didn't. Besides, you had that daughter of yours to get back to and I couldn't ask you to choose._

Oh my God, Gene? She recognised his tone anywhere, even on paper! How could this be? She examined the letter carefully. Looking at it now, the paper was old and the ink a little faded but otherwise in perfect condition. Greedily she carried on reading:

_First day I met you, I knew you were going to be trouble with a capital T – and you were (that doesn't stand for Tart by the way). Always arguing, always knowing best, shouting the odds. You're a good copper Bols, and if you just let your instincts guide you once in a while, you will be a really great one – trust the Gene Genie. Still, I actually enjoyed it when we had a good row – made me feel alive again, useful, needed._

_Suppose I can tell you now, given than you're not actually here and I don't know if you'll get this letter. I loved ya, you know – there I said it. Actually, I still love you even though you're not here. Not just ya bra straps, longs legs, tarty clothes and size C boobs (definitely a C cup) – everything about you. I was just too scared to tell you but now I wish I had._

_That last dinner we had was probably the best night of my entire life – and we didn't even __shag, errr__ make love, although if you'd given me the nod I wouldn't have turned you down. Really felt we were getting somewhere that night but then you said you were probably leaving and I just felt like I'd been punched in the gut. Never felt so bad in all me life, not even when Sam died and that was pretty bad._

_Place is not the same without you here Alex. Even Ray misses you though he would rather have his 'tache plucked out hair by hair before he would admit anything. So if you ever want to come back and help us out, we'll all be glad to see you and you could bring your daughter along – I'm sure we'll have some pink wafers somewhere._

_But sod that lot – I miss you. So next time we meet (and I think there will be a next time), we'll go to dinner and talk – lots. I'll tell you everything you want to know and you'll tell me everything – that's how it should be between friends – and (potentially) lovers eh?_

_If you ever need me, just yell and I'll be there_

_Love always_

_Gene xxxx_

She sat in open-mouthed amazement, tears streaming unchecked down her cheeks. 'He loves me' she thought 'I never thought….never realised.' This amazing thought quickly followed by another; 'and he's real! He must be real, or was real! Bloody constructs do not write real letters!'

"You alright Alex" Jeanie said "can I get something for you?"

Alex laughed, "No, I'm fine honestly, it's just…well, I suppose it's a love letter…from an old friend".

"That's lovely" Jeanie smiled at Alex, "People don't do that any more do they? Just send unromantic emails usually" she sighed.

"Where did this come from Jeanie, do we know who delivered it?" Alex knew Gene couldn't have delivered it or he had, he would be an old man now. She had searched high and low over the past few weeks and hadn't uncovered a single trace of any Gene Hunt either working for the MPA or the Met. She had tried everything she could think of but could find no trace.

"Nice young man delivered it, said he left his card in the envelope."

Alex had been so intent on the letter she hadn't noticed any card, but yes, there was a business card in the envelope. Hesitantly she turned it over and read it:

'LUIGI'S ITALIAN RESTAURANT, FENCHURCH, LONDON 020 7551 3333"

She turned over the card to discover a name handwritten 'Ask for Joe' was all it said.

…………………**..to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great reviews, comments and favouriting – much appreciated as always.**

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to BBC and Kudos – just borrowing**

**Summary: Gene wakes up and makes a decision**

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after time_

(Cyndi Lauper, Time after Time)

**Chapter 3**

_He dreamt he was falling, down and down he fell, at first slowly and softly but then with increasing speed. A hand reached out to him, helped slow his descent. The hand felt small and soft in his large ungainly one but he held on tightly all the same. He heard a voice,_

"_Its all right Gene, I'm here, I'm right here". _

Gene's eyes crashed open as he recognised the voice "Alex?" Where the bloody hell was he? In vain he tried to remember the events of last night but presumed that large amounts of alcohol must have been involved – 'wouldn't be the first time' he thought 'or the last'. Christ, his mouth felt like the bottom of a budgie's cage and as for his head, well at this moment he would have quite happily donated it to medical science if the pain would just stop. He gingerly sat up on the bed and peered around the room. An involuntary groan escaped his lips. Just what he needed, he was in Bolly's bedroom and the colour scheme didn't exactly do much for his hangover.

He gently eased his legs over the side of the bed and rested his head in his hands. He vaguely recalled being manhandled by Ray and Chris before giving in to the effects of his latest attempt to forget Alex. When would he ever learn that she simply wasn't just going to leave him in peace? Even when he had drunk enough alcohol to sink the Titanic she was still there. He looked over at the clock – only 7 am so plenty of time to pull himself together before going to work. What he needed was a hot shower and coffee – lots of it. He padded around the bedroom noticing that someone had hung up his jacket and tie neatly and his boots had been placed carefully at the bottom of the bed. That could only have been Shaz, he thought wearily. Great, that meant his young WPC had seen him drunk and incapable and being put to bed. Fantastic.

He made his way to the kitchen and put the kettle on. He peered outside into the early morning November gloom but there were only a few signs of life in the street outside, still early for many Londoners. He looked around the flat while he waited for the kettle to boil. It looked like she'd left in a hurry, still so much of her stuff lying around, and looking much like it had the last time he had been here. The kettle boiled and he returned to the kitchen. He was busy sipping at the reviving brew when a calendar on the wall caught his attention. He noted she had marked the day she had arrived in his manor, the day of the car bomb with the Prices' with every day in-between neatly crossed off. His eyes narrowed as he spotted a big question mark over the day that Shaz had so nearly died. His fingers reached out towards the calendar and touched the question mark. Dry now but that was definitely blood, he thought. Very strange.

Once under the hot spray of the shower, Gene began to feel more human. He adjusted the spray to a harder pressure and immediate felt his muscles relax under the deluge of hot rivulets easing their way into every crevice of his tired and aching body. He stood there for at least ten minutes losing himself in the sensual pleasure of hot water and soap against skin and had just finished rinsing his hair when he heard voices in the distance quickly followed by a hammering at the front door.

"Guv? Guv? You okay in there?"

He reluctantly turned off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist went to investigate. He opened the door to find Chris and Shaz. Shaz stood opened mouthed as she took in the sight of the Guv, wet and half naked staring at her with those piercing eyes.

"Blimey" Shaz said open-mouthed. Chris quickly put his hand over her eyes.

"Sorry 'bout this Guv, wasn't quite expecting you to be…well…"Chris trailed off. Shaz removed Chris' hand from her eyes. Honestly, not like she was totally innocent, she thought. She couldn't help her eyes from moving downwards to the Guv's towel.

"You won't find a search warrant down there WPC Granger" Gene barked.

Shaz blushed. "No Guv, sorry Guv" but smiled to herself all the same. Not a bad body for an older bloke, she thought.

"Sorry Guv, we just wanted to make sure you're alright," said Chris

"DC Skelton, when I want a babysitter I will let you know, until then you may presume that I am in full control of my faculties. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes Guv" Chris nodded.

"Well, then. I'm catchin' me death 'ere so if you two don't mind I will see you later". And with that he closed the door. Bloody cheek, he thought, two kids checking up on him. Ha! He'd had more bloody hangovers then they'd had hot dinners. Gene smirked when he recalled the look on Shaz's face; that would be the talk of the canteen no doubt.

Back in the bedroom he rifled in the wardrobe, if he remembered rightly there used to be some spare clean shirts in here. He hoped Alex hadn't got rid of them. He lightly touched her clothes all carefully lined up and colour coordinated. Just like Bols, he smiled to himself. Almost involuntarily he moved closer and brought the sleeve of a blouse closer to his face. Breathing in deeply, he was suddenly surrounded by the smell of her and he closed his eyes the better to appreciate it. He shook himself free; this wasn't getting him anywhere. Sure enough, at the back of the wardrobe he found what he was looking for, a fresh clean shirt and almost his size. It would do. He hastily dressed and left the bedroom.

He padded carefully back to the kitchen and made himself a fresh coffee and began to look around. Nothing decent to eat so he would have to grab something on the way to work. He noticed a heap of papers on the table and what looked liked a small tape recorder or Dictaphone machine. What the hell would she want with one of them here at home, he wondered. Further investigations revealed a stack of tapes, which she had obviously recorded. Carefully he slipped one into the machine and pressed play:

_"My name is Alex Drake. I've just been shot and that bullet has sent me back to 1981. I may be one second away from life or one second away from death. They say that as you die you see your life flash before you. All those mistakes and regrets that form us. Well, bring them on. My life can flash away as much as it likes. I am not going to die. I'm going to come back to you Molly."_

Gene stopped the tape and closed his eyes to try and focus his thoughts. Logic argued with common sense in his head with neither winning. If this were true it would explain a lot about Alex, the things she said, the way she did things. It could even explain her leaving if it were true. "She's gone back," he said out loud. There was a knock on the door. "Bloody 'ell" he said "like bloody Piccadilly Station 'ere today".

"What now?" he said scowling. He opened the door to find Luigi standing there, somewhat nervously "Ah, sorry Luigi, thought it was someone else".

"Its okay Mister 'Unt, you feeling okay today?"

"Feeling fine as a matter of fact Luigi, despite drinking that piss water you call beer." Gene narrowed his eyes, looked at the little restaurateur before him and came to a decision. "In fact Luigi, you could say I'm feeling better every second".

"Mr 'Unt?"

"Luigi, you will be pleased to know that I 'ave found you a new tenant for this flat".

"You 'ave?" Luigi said with a sense of foreboding. It had been lovely when Signorina Drake had lived here. He hoped it would be another lovely lady.

"Yes, Luigi and you are looking at 'im now" Gene finished triumphantly.

Luigi's face dropped. "You, Mr 'Unt but, you 'ave your own place yes?"

"I do indeed my little Italian friend, but I think this will be much more convenient. Besides, I can keep an eye on the CID rabble downstairs and make sure they don't get too out of hand".

Luigi sighed and looked at the man in front of him. He recognised that look of determination in his face and realised he could do little to dissuade him. And who knows, maybe he would discourage the wilder parties that could sometimes happen. Only trouble is, that sometimes it was Signor Hunt who was the leader of these parties. But there was something else in this man's face that made Luigi relent. He was lonely and looking for something or someone. He must miss the lovely Miss Drake very much. Amore, amore, he sighed.

"Very well Mr 'Unt, whatever you say. When will you be moving in?"

Gene smiled broadly for the first time in weeks. "This very day my good man. Don't you worry now, you'll never notice I'm 'ere". Luigi doubted that, but smiled anyway as he made his way back to his accommodation to break the 'good news' to his wife.

Right, time to get to work and slap some heads and reassert his authority. Too much slacking going on in the past few weeks, time to sort it out. He found his jacket and slipped it on and patted the pockets to make sure he had everything he needed. He felt something in his inside pocket and took it out. Ah, it was the letter he had written to Alex not long after she had disappeared and which he had kept on him, as he wasn't really sure what to do with it. He drained the last of his coffee and made his way to the kitchen to drop the cup there. He looked up, 'Good as place as any', he thought and pinned the letter to the notice board.

……………………**.to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the great reviews, comments and favouriting – you give me inspiration**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos – I promise to play nice**

**Summary: Alex finds Luigi's - and a few surprises**

**Chapter 4**

_A bottle of red, a bottle of white  
Whatever kind of mood you're in tonight  
I'll meet you anytime you want  
In our Italian Restaurant._

_(Scenes from an Italian Restaurant, Billy Joel)_

Alex tapped impatiently on the steering wheel wondering if she would ever get used to driving in London in 2008 again – it seemed like they had always got around town a whole lot quicker in the 80's. But then again, that could have been Gene's driving rather than the state of the traffic. She briefly considered putting the siren on to try and speed things up a bit but ultimately decided on anonymity for the moment. 'After all', she thought, I'm not exactly on police business here.' Ever since she had received the letter from Gene her mind had been in a whirl of confusion and mixed emotions. On the one hand her logical mind queried how on earth her experiences could have been real and not just a construct of her damaged brain. On the other hand she was secretly quite pleased that Gene's world had been real, the people within it alive and living hopefully long and fulfilled lives. Their world hadn't ended just because she had woken up.

The radio was playing quietly in the background as Alex pondered her next move, wondering if this was really such a good idea. Wouldn't it just stir up emotions and feelings better left untouched? What if she discovered something so painful that it set her recovery back months? She briefly touched her forehead where a headache was looming. "Oh no you don't" she said "Not today, I am going to Luigi's and that's final". The traffic finally eased and she put the car into gear and eased her way towards her destination. She decided to park just around the corner and then walk the rest of the way. The DJ on the radio was wittering away as she brought the car to a halt;

"And now for those nostalgia fans, a little bit of the 70's and David Bowie". The first few chords sounded, followed by the melancholy voice of Bowie himself:

_It's a god-awful small affair  
To the girl with the mousy hair  
But her mummy is yelling "No"  
And her daddy has told her to go  
But her friend is nowhere to be seen  
Now she walks through her sunken dream………_

Alex leaned over and abruptly turned the radio off, "Never did like Bowie" she muttered darkly and left the safe haven of the Lexus. It was a typical November day, cold and grey with little sunshine to speak of. She pulled her jacket closer and slung her bag over her shoulder as she tried to get her bearings. If she remembered correctly the restaurant should be just around the corner. It would be totally different of course, she reasoned with herself. How could it not be? It had been nearly 30 years and London just doesn't stand still – it was probably some uber-hip trendy eatery with minimalist décor and inflated prices to match. She turned the corner and then came to a sudden halt as her heart caught in her mouth and she seemed to stop breathing for a moment. Here it was then, 'Luigi's Italian Restaurant'.

Alex smiled as she noticed that while the there had certainly been an update since the last time she was here; it was still firmly in the traditional Italian restaurant style – at least from the outside. It was still early, too early for any lunchtime clientele she hoped, as she made her way down the steps to the entrance and knocked tentatively on the door. She pushed at the door, not really expecting it to open, but when it did she peeked her head around the door.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Hesitantly, she made her way further into the restaurant and looked around. It still had that cosy feel to it and although the bar area had obviously been expanded and upgraded, it didn't detract from the actual restaurant. There were still lots of intimate corners and her eyes immediately focused on a table in the far corner, next to the wall. "Stupid" she muttered "of course he's not there".

"Posso aiutarlo Signorina? Can I help you Miss?" Alex turned around to find a tall, lanky, dark haired young man staring at her inquisitively. "I'm afraid we don't open until noon".

"Oh that's okay, I don't want to eat here" Alex noticed the questioning look on his face. "Erm, that is, I'm sure it's very good but I need…." she stammered. She took a deep breath and started again. "Is Joe here?"

"Yes, who shall I say is asking for him?"

"DI…just tell him its Alex Drake". The young man wandered off giving Alex time to have another look around. But she didn't see the empty tables with neatly arranged napkins and menus. She saw a smoked filled room filled with noise and people, she saw Chris and Shaz whispering in a corner, she saw Ray laughing and putting his arm around some blonde and finally she saw Gene, sitting alone in a corner saying nothing but observing everything.

"Miss Drake? Or should that be Detective Inspector?"

Alex jumped at the sound of the man's voice; she had been so completely lost in the past. She turned and found a middle-aged man with still dark curly hair, short but quite muscular with soulful dark brown eyes.

"Sorry, I was in a world of my own" She held out her hand in greeting, "Alex, Alex Drake, and you must be Joe?"

He took her hand but instead of a handshake he raised it to his lips and gently kissed it. "Giuseppe, actually" he smiled but everyone calls me Joe. "I'm glad you decided to come at last. My father would have been pleased to see you."

"Your father?"

"Luigi. He always said you would come back eventually". Alex felt herself sway slightly as Joe's voice seemed to recede. She felt a strong arm take hold of hers. "You okay Alex? You look a bit pale. Come, sit down over here."

"I'm sorry, I'm fine now, I just didn't have any breakfast".

"I don't know, you busy career women, you don't look after yourself. Let me get you something." Before she could say anything he shouted "Hey Tonio". The young man she had met earlier re-appeared and made his way over to the table where they now sat. "A latte for Miss Drake and espresso for me. Oh and bring some pastries". He smiled kindly at Alex "Is that okay for you, you look like you could use something?"

"Thank you that would be lovely"

"My father thought very highly of you Alex" he continued "he talked about you until the day he died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Alex couldn't hide her disappointment even though she knew that realistically he wouldn't still be here. "When did he die?"

"About 18 months ago" Joe said, "It was very peaceful. It was just time for him to go I guess. Ah, coffee" he said, as Tonio came back bearing a tray filled with coffee and pastries. Joe fussed around making sure that Alex chose the biggest pastry and that the latte was perfect while contenting himself with a dark espresso. She sipped on the creamy latte and felt the caffeine reviving her senses while the warmth of the milk chased away the last of the chill. She reached into her bag and found the item she was looking for and put it carefully on the table before them, unable to resist stroking the paper gently as she did so.

"Joe, I need…"

"You need to know where the letter came from" he interrupted. He smiled, "it must have been a bit of a shock." Joe paused and sipped the aromatic black liquid. "I didn't really know the best way, I didn't even know if you were the same Alex Drake. I just saw the report in the newspaper and ………"

"Newspaper?"

"Yes, you know when you were shot by that terrible man, Layton. Well, of course they didn't find out it was him until later, but the report in the paper said that you had been shot and they printed your picture" he stopped and sipped his coffee. "We all prayed for you, such a terrible thing, but I had a feeling…. no, I knew you would pull through."

Alex laughed nervously, "Joe, you must know I can't possibly be the same woman as your father knew, I mean" she faltered, "I mean, I'm younger than you are, how could this possibly…"

"Miss Drake, my father was quite a simple many in many ways. He was from a poor family with six older brothers. When he came to this country he worked very hard and created a new life for himself here." He gestured around the restaurant. "He loved this country and he loved the people in it. He was a special man…" Joe faltered. Alex placed her hand on Joe's hand to comfort him and he placed his other hand over hers in gratitude.

"Grazie, grazie, thank you. I still get a little emotional about him you know. I still miss him." He paused and took another reviving sip of coffee. "What I mean to say is that I never understood completely all of the things he told me, but I believe them because he was my father, and because he was very special. So when he told me that you would come back then I believed him…. and here you are."

'Yes, here I am' thought Alex but she still needed to know what was happening. "The letter?" she prodded gently.

"Ah yes. My father kept a lot of papers and memorabilia; he hated to throw things away. He told me this was special though, told me that should I ever find DI Alex Drake I was to make sure she got this. He made me promise on his own life" he sighed "and now I have done that, I believe that he can rest."

"Thank you Joe, thank you so much for telling me this and for delivering the letter" she reached out and touched the letter again, "it means a great deal to me."

"Would you like to have a look around?" said Joe "I imagine you must be curious."

"Actually, I was wondering – do you still have the flat upstairs?"

Joe leapt up, "Of course, of course. I even lived in it myself at one stage. Come I'll show you".

They made their way up the familiar staircase to the place she had called home for such a short time. She couldn't help touching the banister and the walls as she passed, taking in the very reality of them. Joe paused while he fumbled with the key but then the door opened. Alex wasn't really sure what to expect, obviously she didn't expect it to be exactly the same but she was a little disappointed that the décor had been toned down. She wandered around and noticed that it seemed bigger than before.

"Oh yes" Joe said, "We've extended it a little bit. The kitchen is bigger and when the family moved out we knocked through and created another bedroom," he said proudly.

Alex investigated further, but apart from the small extension the layout of the flat was very familiar to her. She wandered into the bedroom and caught her breath.

"Oh my God"

"What is it Alex?"

In the bedroom, hanging on the wall was a photograph of the mural from the restaurant. All of famous faces she had become accustomed to; Sinatra, Travolta, Rocky Marciano, Sophia Loren.

Joe smiled "Ah, yes. I remember it from when I was a little boy. We had to paint over it in the end – too old fashioned really. But we took lots of photographs and this one came out really well" he took the photograph down to show Alex.

She looked at the photo playing her usual game of trying to name them all. In the 80's she had used that as a gauge to tell how drunk she was, although Gene usually did that too. She scanned the faces on the bottom row but her eyes were immediately drawn to the far left of the picture, below the image of Sinatra. It couldn't be, could it?" Her finger gently touched the face.

"Gene Hunt" said Joe. Alex turned around and stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"I don't understand"

"Well, he was a bit of a local legend himself, so I gather. Anyway, he and my father got on so well in the end; they used to play poker apparently. One night my father lost everything and had no money left to bet, so Gene said that if he won the next hand, Luigi had to paint him into the mural. And you see the result of the game there."

And there he was indeed, wearing a dark suit, with his floppy dark blonde hair and a sardonic expression, Alex would have recognised him anywhere. She peered closer.

"Eyes are the wrong colour" she said, "They were blue, well blue/green sometimes." She smiled as she remembered the occasions when she had looked deeply into those eyes. "Does anyone live here now" she said.

"Not at the moment. The last tenant we had moved out about a month ago. To be honest I wasn't really sure about letting it out again and I've been too busy."

Alex wandered out from the bedroom with Joe following and still clutching the picture to her. She went into the revamped kitchen and was impressed; all mod cons in gleaming steel, everything Gordon Ramsey would want in a kitchen and then some. But still something missing.. ahh, there, a notice board at the end, every home should have one. Nothing much on this one at the moment, she noted. Just takeaway leaflets and taxi numbers. Certainly no calendar with the days crossed off and an ominous question mark. She nodded to herself as she had a sudden moment of clarity.

"Alex?"

"Joe, I think you need a new tenant and I think I might know just the person", she turned to face him.

"You do?"

"Yes, me. Well, myself and my daughter actually". She smiled properly for the first time in weeks.

Joe looked at the determined expression on her face and surrendered to the inevitable. Besides, it's what his father would have wanted.

"Va bene, va bene, very well, I can see you have made your mind up. When will you move in?"

"Oh, the sooner the better I think, don't you. I can't wait to tell Molly all about it."

Joe smiled, "Come for a meal here tonight and bring young Molly with you. We can talk details then." He wandered to the door of the flat, "just lock up and come down when you've finished, we'll have another coffee."

Alex smiled and turned back to the notice board. Carefully putting the photograph down, she retrieved Gene's letter from her bag again and pinned it to the notice board carefully. 'This belongs here I think' and pinned it to the board. She retrieved another letter from her bag, one she had written herself, thinking she would never hear from him again. She thought for a moment and then pinned that to the board beside its companion. Just until she figured it out all out, she thought.

She picked up the photograph of the mural and gazed at the familiar image. "I don't quite know what's going on here Gene. It may be nothing or it may be something but I think this is the best place to find out."

………………**..to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the great reviews and favouriting – glad people are enjoying this strange tale.**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos yadda, yadda………..**

**Rated for slight language and just being Gene really**

**Summary: Gene has a heart to heart**

**(This chapter has text from my the prequel to this fic but all will become clear) **

* * *

_Here I am again in this mean old town  
And youre so far away from me  
And where are you when the sun goes down  
Youre so far away from me_

So far away from me  
So far I just cant see  
So far away from me  
Youre so far away from me

___(Copyright Dire Straights, So far away)_

**Chapter Five**

Gene stretched out on the sofa dressed in casual trousers and a comfy blue jumper, idly flicking through a newspaper, while watching the news on TV and sipping on a glass of his favourite malt – now that's what he called 'multi-tasking'! He could see Alex out of the corner of his eye, sitting in the armchair just behind him, legs hooked over the arm. She was wearing beige slacks and a cream fluffy jumper, but he knew that if he turned to look at her, she would disappear. When he had first moved into the flat, he had found it disconcerting catching glimpses of her all over the place. Thought he was going mad or it was a side effect of too much whiskey! But it happened all the time, even when he was stone cold sober and now he found it quite comforting really. She had something on her lap that he didn't recognise – it looked like a small briefcase but it was silver and she was tapping on it with her elegant fingers. The vision frowned at him.

"Its all right Bolly, I'm not gonna get drunk tonight, so ya can take that look of yer face." He frowned a little himself. It was strange that he enjoyed spending time in this flat now, so much so that he was spending less time in Luigi's itself! Of course, he still spent occasional nights downstairs with his team, but not as much as he used to and not drinking nearly as much as he had done. He slowly took another sip and let his mind wander. He still missed her – he could admit that to himself if not to anyone else. It was early December now and the days were cold and dark but thoughts of Alex warmed him and he hugged them close to his heart.

Noise from the restaurant below disturbed his reverie and Alex vanished, as he knew she would. He looked at the clock to find that it was later than he had thought. The last of the restaurant clientele must be leaving Luigi's and making their way home. He put down his glass and newspaper and wandered over to the window and looked out. Sure enough he caught sight of a couple just emerging, holding hands and laughing as they crossed the road outside. A familiar melancholy shot through him and he quickly closed the curtain to block the sight. He sighed heavily and went to pick up his glass but was interrupted by a tentative knock at the door. He was unsurprised to find Luigi standing before him when he opened the door.

"Alright Luigi? Everything okay downstairs?"

"Oh yes Mr 'Unt, I just…"

"Ow many times 'av I told ya – call me Gene, well – when the other's aren't about anyway, when we're both off duty like."

Luigi smiled, "Of course – Gene." It still felt a bit strange to call DCI Hunt by his familiar name but he would try. "I was just wondering if you wanted a nightcap downstairs – I have something special I'd like you to try?"

"Lead on Luigi, lead on." Gene was intrigued but more importantly he needed the distraction and he had to admit that Luigi was good company. More to the point, he was also a terrible poker player; Gene smirked to himself, hoping that he would get a chance to prove that point tonight. This had become a little ritual for both of them and although he wouldn't admit it, he actually looked forward to his chats with Luigi.

At first Gene sat at the bar watching Luigi pottering behind, tidying glasses and bottles away and finally producing a bottle that he had never seen before. Luigi slowly poured two glasses and invited Gene to be the first to taste the dark amber coloured whiskey. Gene sniffed appreciatively before taking a small sip. _Christ, it was so smooth you could hardly feel it at first,_ Gene thought, but then he was hit by the warmth and so many contrasting flavours – he had never drunk whiskey like this before.

"Bloody 'ell Luigi, what is this?"

Luigi chucked and sipped from his own glass, "I thought you would be the one to appreciate this. It's a Macallan single malt, brewed in 1946."

Gene whistled appreciatively, he didn't think he had ever tasted whiskey so fine and probably never would again – unless Luigi gave it to him of course! It must cost a pretty packet. He reverently took another sip – this was too good to be hurried.

"Dare I ask where you managed to get 'old of this stuff? As a friend you understand?"

"Well, as a friend, I can tell you that one of my brothers, he runs an import and export business and well…."

Gene nodded, "Say no more Luigi, say no more." He watched as Luigi topped up their glasses and put the bottle away in a hidden compartment below the bar. He spotted another bottle in there, old and dusty with age. "What's that bottle there then?"

"Oh, you wouldn't like that Gene, its not whiskey," he said hurriedly closing the compartment. "It's more like a herbal liquor, an old family recipe if you like."

Gene pulled a face, too right it wasn't for him – sounded like a tarts drink. He was full of surprises was Luigi, as he had discovered since he had moved into the flat above. He had also noticed that his Italian accent was not so pronounced when it was just the two of them talking. Well, he probably had his reasons.

"So," Gene said, "you've got a brother then?"

"Actually Gene, I have six brothers – I am the youngest."

"Blimey, your Mam and Dad didn't mess about did they? That must 'ave been, er… interesting?"

"Very much so," he said, "and noisy and argumentative and chaotic but I wouldn't have it any other way. What about you, do you have brothers and sisters?"

"A brother, well two brothers really I suppose."

Luigi gave Gene a rather confused look.

Gene took a deep breath. "Me real brother died years ago – he was a druggie and I couldn't 'elp 'im, couldn't find 'im in time." he paused. "Then I met a bloke, Sam…Sam Tyler." Gene paused again, not sure that he had the strength for this, but knowing that he needed to say this out loud to someone. "He was my DI, Luigi, that's all he was at first anyway. Always butting 'eads with me, always thinking he was right and riling up the rest of the team. I 'ad to slap 'im down 'ard a few times I can tell yer." He took another sip and allowed the warmth to give him the strength to carry on. "But gradually we became mates, we respected each other. I would 'ave given me life for him and he would 'ave for me too. I…."

"You loved him? Like a brother, yes?"

"Yes," Gene finally admitted, "I loved 'im…like a brother." He let out a huge sigh and then narrowed his eyes and looked at Luigi. "But, if you ever tell anyone else, I'll 'ave to come down 'ere and string yer up by ya spaghetti, comprende?"

"I understand certainly," Luigi smiled sympathetically. These Englishman – so repressed! "So what 'appened to Sam Tyler?"

"Silly bastard got 'imself killed didn't he? Couldn't do as he was told for once and wait for me, oh no! He 'ad to wade right in there and look what 'appended? Left us all behind - the team, Annie and the nippers, me. They never found 'im Liuigi, never found 'is body – couldn't even give him a decent send off." The silence hung in the air between them with only the ticking of an old clock to mark the moment.

Luigi sighed and looked at his drinking companion. So much sadness, he thought, so many painful memories and now another memory to add – the memory of Signorina Drake. It explained quite a lot about Gene Hunt that was for sure. But surely a man could only take so much pain? Surely here was a case where he could help a fellow human being? Something to think about later, when he was alone.

Gene cleared his throat, "So, six brothers eh? Isn't that supposed to be spooky dooky?"

Ah, you mean the 'seventh son'?"

"Yeah, that's it – anything special about you then Luigi?"

Luigi laughed, "The only thing special about having six brothers is that you never have new clothes when you are growing up, always wearing hand me downs." They both laughed and the sombre mood was broken.

"Right then, you ready to be spanked at cards Luigi?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later Gene wended his way back upstairs, content in the knowledge that honour had been served and he had thrashed Luigi soundly. He chuckled to himself, wondering what the rest of the team would say when his face suddenly appeared in the restaurant mural.

The flat was dark and quiet and he felt strangely content. In the past he probably would have been roaring drunk, especially given all the things he had talked about tonight. But somehow, talking to Luigi had lightened the load a little and he felt he would sleep soundly tonight – and of course, imbibing a 35-year-old single malt all added to the general feeling of euphoria. As he closed the door, he felt a draught rip through the flat causing papers to fly and ripping notes and leaflets from the kitchen notice board.

"Bloody 'ell, must 'ave left a window open," he muttered. He made his way to the kitchen, put the kettle on and picked up the papers that had been blown away. Just bills, taxi numbers and takeaway menus mainly, he noted, apart from the letter he had written to Alex that he kept pinned there. He pinned them all back securely to the board and made a cup of tea. As he did so he noticed another sheet of paper had been blown behind the kettle. He read the letter as he drank his tea:

_Dear Gene,_

_I'm not really sure why I'm writing this letter, after all you're never going to be able to read it - I just feel its something I need to do. I'm sorry for the way I left, not saying goodbye or anything. It seemed like one minute I was there with you and the next minute I wasn't._

_It's actually been a bit of a wrench, which is something I wasn't expecting. Of course, I have my daughter with me, which makes me so very happy. I can't really explain what I'm feeling – I can just imagine you laughing at that! I never seemed to have any problems telling you what I was feeling in no uncertain terms, but you always seemed to take it in your stride, giving back as good as you got. Perhaps that's what I miss – someone to argue with. No one really does that here, gets really fired up about anything. At least you cared enough to get angry._

Christ Almighty! Bolly? Alex? He would recognise her tone anywhere but where the flaming hell had this come from? He continued reading voraciously:

_Of course, I miss everyone else too, Shaz, Chris, Viv and even Ray – but please don't tell him. And I miss Luigi too! We spent quite a lot of time there together didn't we? Eating, drinking and of course arguing – some of the best times I think. I wonder if you are missing me? Again, I can hear you laugh – which is strange because when I was actually with you, you didn't seem to laugh very much. Perhaps I just had that effect on you._

_Well Gene, you had an effect on me that's for sure. I can tell you now – now that I'm at a safe distance. I suppose that's the cowards way out but you were just as bad – you never told me how you felt, always covering up with a joke or some lewd comment. I think the nearest you got was telling me I was 'alright for a posh bird'. That actually meant so much to me as I knew that would be the nearest you would get to telling me you liked me. _

_There were times when I thought, even wished, we would get it together. You see Gene, I may not have shown it, but I actually wanted you, quite badly sometimes. But more than that, I needed you. Whatever your faults, you were always there, even when I didn't want you to be._

_And now I miss your physical presence here in my world - your very real and solid presence. In the end, you were not just a "construct" to me; you were a person with real feelings and thoughts, hopes and desires._

_Maybe we will meet again some day – I hope so. In fact, consider this open invitation to pop into my life any time you like – I look forward to it._

_Love always_

_Alex xxx_

Gene closed his eyes and allowed his whirling thoughts to coalesce into something he hoped would be sensible. He allowed himself to smile at last as the words embedded themselves in his brain. The knowledge that she needed him, possibly even loved him made his spirit soar.

"So Bolly, an 'open invitation' then? Well just you wait, woman, just you wait. I'll find you, somehow…."

…………………**to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the great reviews and favouriting – I really do appreciate them all**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos – but why?**

**Rated for some slight language – Gene as usual**

**Summary: Alex confesses**

**(Okay so it might get a little weird from here on in – think of it as a time- travel/mystery/drama/romance thingy)**

* * *

Ive been here before.  
I'll be back for more.  
Maybe this time I can stay  
forever more,  
forever more.  
Wonder what the future brings.  
Fortune tellers and time machines.  
I predict what they'll predict for me:  
that I keep coming back to you,

_(Lyrics, Macy Grey, Coming Back to You)_

**Chapter 6**

Alex slumped into the armchair and hooked her legs over the arm; dressed in beige slacks and a cream fluffy jumper she carefully balanced a laptop on her knee while holding a glass of red in her hand. The TV was switched on but she paid no attention to its inane chatter as she concentrated on the laptop screen in front of her, trying to finish a psychological profile but being increasingly distracted by thoughts of Gene. She could see him, now just out of the corner of her eye, stretched out on the sofa dressed in casual trousers and a blue jumper, but she knew that if she turned her head to look at him that he would simply disappear. She found it strangely comforting to have him around and just accepted his random appearances as she had Molly's when she had been in 1981. There was no logic to it, she reasoned but she had long since abandoned logic where Gene was concerned. He looked relaxed as he glanced at the TV and sipped on a glass of whiskey. She frowned a little.

"I do hope you're not going to get roaring drunk in my flat tonight Gene," she said, but then smiled as she recalled one of the first times they had both staggered back to her flat in a state of some intoxication. She had passed out at some point and woke to find herself covered with a blue blanket – an unexpected act of tenderness from Gene and only the first of many.

She was surprised at how quickly she had settled back into the flat but having Molly here helped and she had personalised the rooms with pictures, throws, cushions and anything she could find to make it homely for her daughter. Of course Molly thought it was a great adventure and could often be found pestering the staff in Luigi's, while they in turn found her little girl charming and were currently teaching her how to make the perfect zabaglione. Alex herself spent less time in the restaurant than she had in 1981. She quickly realised that without Gene it was just another place to eat food – a charming and pleasant one to be sure but she now realised that a large part of its appeal had been Gene's presence.

She took another sip of her wine and let her mind wander a little more. She missed him and she couldn't really talk to anyone else about it. They would think she was mad wouldn't they? – Obsessed with a man who had lived nearly thirty years ago but who she had last seen only weeks ago. It was early December now and the days were cold and dark but thoughts of Gene warmed her and she cherished the memories.

Noise from the restaurant interrupted her daydreams and Gene disappeared, as she knew he would. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to find it later than she had thought. The last stragglers must be leaving the restaurant now and making their way home. She closed the laptop and put down her glass and wandered over to the window. She peered out and sure enough she saw a couple leaving and wandering towards their car, holding hands and laughing, gazing into each other's eyes. An unexpected sadness engulfed her and she quickly shut the blinds to block out the sight. She sighed and picked up her glass but a knock on the door interrupted her. She was surprised to see Joe standing there with a large box in his hands.

"Joe, everything okay?"

"I'm sorry it's a bit late for calling but meant to get this box of stuff to you – it was a little busy tonight and I couldn't get away."

"That's okay, is that the stuff from 1981 then?"

Joe frowned, "Mostly 1981 I think but there could be other stuff in there too. My father hated to throw things away, but then he could also be a little chaotic," he laughed as he remembered his father with affection. "More to the point Alex, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine…it's just…" she trailed off, unable to put into words how she felt exactly.

"Homesick?" said Joe quietly

Alex looked at him with surprise but nodded, "Yes, exactly that, I feel homesick for 1981." She had spoken to Joe about her experiences in 1981. In many ways he was certainly better than a counsellor or psychiatrist in that respect. He listened, asked pertinent questions but did not pass judgement.

"How about a nightcap then to chase the blues away – I have something special for you to try."

"Absolutely – I'm right behind you." Alex looked forward to her chats with Joe and always had amusing stories to tell and sensible advice to give.

Alex sat in her familiar and yet unfamiliar place at the bar, with Joe serving behind. He produced an old bottle of amber coloured liquid and poured a generous measure for Alex and another for himself. She sniffed appreciatively and took a small mouthful. She was surprised by the strength and yet smoothness of the whiskey, almost like liquid gold, it tasted like no other whiskey she had tasted before.

"That is…. sublime," she said. Certainly better than the stuff Gene used to ply her with, "what on earth is it?

It's a Macallan single malt, brewed in 1946." Joe said as he carefully sipped from his own glass.

Alex whistled appreciatively, it wasn't every day she got to taste a whiskey that was over 60 years old. She took another small sip – this was too good to hurry.

"This must have cost a fortune, Joe – or at least it must be worth a small fortune now!"

"Ah, this bottle belonged to a batch my father had. My uncle was in imports and exports, if you get my drift," he smiled.

"So, Luigi must have been serving this in the bar – in 1981?" she enquired.

Joe shook his head, "Oh no, he only served this to special friends – as I do now."

"Thank you Joe, thank you so much for that." Alex watched Joe as he topped up their glasses and moved the bottle to a small compartment under the bar. She spotted another bottle in there, covered in dust and the label faded with age. She pointed, "Is that another bottle of whiskey?"

"No, that's nothing, just an old family recipe." he said as he abruptly closed the compartment.

'Probably an aphrodisiac or something,' she thought. "So, do you have a big family then Joe? I remember you saying that Luigi had a lot of brothers."

Joe laughed, "You could say that! My father had six brothers, so I had a lot of uncles and then cousins. Always lots of noise, arguing, shouting," he paused, "but also lots of love, and always someone there when you were in trouble – which in my case was often!"

Alex reflected on her own lonely childhood and how she would have loved to have brothers and sisters. "Do you have brothers and sisters Joe?"

"Actually, I have six brothers – it seems to run in the family," he shrugged almost apologetically.

"Ooh, that's a bit spooky isn't it?"

"Trust me Alex, when you are fighting for the last clean pair of trousers in the morning to go to school – spooky is not quite the right word," he chuckled happily at the memory. He reached into a small box and extracted a small cigar, "do you mind?"

"Not at all, please," and she gestured for him to carry on. She closed her eyes as the smoke drifted over towards her and was momentarily back in 1981. She opened her eyes and shook her head to clear the memories.

"Tell me about Gene," Joe said quietly.

Alex shook her head slightly and laughed, "Where on earth do I start? He's probably the rudest, pig-headed, borderline alcoholic, misogynistic, stupid… intelligent, handsome, funny and sexiest man I have ever met!"

"Wow, he must be quite something."

"He is Joe, he certainly is," she paused. "I've never been so certain that I absolutely hated someone until I met him, but then…somehow everything changed. The trouble is that I didn't know how to deal with it, and I thought he was, well, not real…a construct of my warped mind."

Joe took a long drag on his cigar, "Was there passion perhaps?"

She thought for a long time recalling being held safe in Gene's arms, remembering looking deeply into his eyes, and finally seeing vulnerability and need, "Not physical...we didn't actually…"

"Sometimes unfulfilled passion is the strongest kind," said Joe.

"Indeed" she smiled, "and it wasn't as though we didn't have our chances! The evening before I left him, we could have, but… well, I knew I might be leaving and I didn't want to hurt him."

"But you thought he was a construct didn't you? Surely it wouldn't have mattered?"

"I know, I know, I just can't explain it."

"Yes you can Alex," he said kindly.

Alex looked up and pursed her lips in thought. "You're right Joe. I suppose I just didn't want to admit that I was falling in love with him, and that I had the feeling he was more than just a figment of my imagination. I just couldn't admit that – I thought that if I did, then I wouldn't get home to Molly." A tear slowly ran down her cheek which she hurriedly brushed away as she took a large sip of whiskey.

They sat together in companionable silence, each lost in separate thoughts. Joe thought about his father and what he would have done to help this wounded soul – something to think about later when he was alone. Finally Joe spoke, "And now, what do you think now Alex?"

"He was real, I know that now. I knew it then I suppose but just couldn't admit it. Don't get me wrong, I have no idea how I landed in his world but I don't really care. I just wish…."

"What Alex, what do you wish?" he said almost eagerly.

"I wish he was here Joe, I just wish he was here."

Joe cast his eyes skyward, "Dai vostri labbri al cuore di Dio" he whispered, _from your lips to God's heart._ "Now, I have something even more special for you to try, especially made for the time travelling detective," he laughed and ran into the kitchen.

Alex smiled up at him – she could always trust Joe to not only get to the heart of the matter, but to provide a cure too. She watched as he reappeared bearing a small decorative dish and put it down before her.

"Try this, trust me – its little piece of Heaven."

She dipped her spoon into the creamy concoction and tasted.

"Mmmm" she closed her eyes and was transported "this is just mmmmm – honestly Joe this is gorgeous."

He smiled proudly, "Zabaglione – the finest outside of Italy. Now, eat it all up – it will help you sleep."

Alex raised a quizzical eyebrow, "well, I've certainly never heard of zabaglione as an aid to restful sleep before" she said.

"Ah well, most zabaglione don't contain the magic ingredient – amaretto liqueur and lots of it. Now, finish that and believe me you will have nothing but sweet dreams."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making her way back to the flat, Alex felt strangely contented – as if a great weight had been lifted. Joe was so easy to talk to and strangely reminiscent of his father. Even if she couldn't do anything about Gene now, it felt good just to admit her feelings openly at last. As she closed the door, a huge draught ripped through the flat causing papers to fly and causing leaflets and bills to escape from the kitchen notice board.

"Must have left the window open" she muttered. She made her way to the kitchen and picked up the papers that had been blown away. Mainly taxi numbers and school reminders for Molly, apart from Gene's letter and the letter she had written to him which she kept pinned there. She went to pin Gene's letter back but something caught her eye that she hadn't notices before. "_READ THIS" _was scrawled across the letter in the unmistakable hand of Gene Hunt. She had read this letter a hundred times and she had never noticed that before. Intrigued she grabbed a glass of water and made her way into the lounge with the letter.

_Bolly,_

_This letter will be very short and sharp 'cos, well, I feel like a bit of an idiot writing this. Thing is Alex, I GOT YOUR LETTER! Sounds mad doesn't it? See, I listened to all those tapes you made, going on about how you were shot by Layton, how the Price's were actually your mam and dad and how you wanted to get back home to 2008. Well, I believe ya – there's too much evidence and being the good copper I am (don't laugh), I'm going with the evidence – not that it would hold up in court you understand?_

Another letter from Gene… but how? Alex pressed her fingers to her mouth but couldn't help smiling to herself. This is it – I finally have gone crazy, she thought.

_See, I wrote you a letter before, when you first left and then not long after I moved into the flat at Luigi's, your letter appeared in the kitchen. And before you ask, no I am not drunk! It says you miss me Alex, that you needed me. Well guess what woman? I need you and miss you too. _

_Still, what with you being in 2008 and me being in 1981 we seem to 'ave a bit of a problem don't we? But somehow we appear to be communicating and that's fandabbydozy! Except I want more Alex – I want you!_

_So, we both need to start getting our detective hats on and find out what the bleeding hell is going on here! There's something about this flat I think and something to do with our favourite Italian downstairs – that's a start for us both I imagine._

_In the meantime, just write me a quick note just to let me know I'm not totally cracked – I think if you leave it in the kitchen – maybe on the notice board it might just get to me. If I don't hear anything back then guess I will have to cart meself off to the nearest psychiatrist and see what he has to say – probably post-traumatic stressy bollocks, brought on by the shock of losing you._

_And if I do hear back from you? Well, suppose the fun has just started Bols. Because if I do hear back from you, come hell or high water, I will find a way to get to you – I promise._

_Gene xxx_

Tears were running down her face now as she finished reading the letter. He wanted her, he loved her and he was going to find her! She was as much in the dark as Gene was – she had no clever answers to give, no trite response. All she knew was that they had found a way to communicate and, if her errant DCI had anything to do with it, he would find his way home to her. She scribbled a quick note to him and posted in on the notice board. Utter madness – but she decided to live in the madness for now.

She hurriedly got ready for bed and collapsed in a heap on the left side of the king size bed. She didn't know why she stuck to the left side of the bed really, but ever since she had moved into the flat that was where she slept. It felt…comforting somehow. It had been a long and emotional evening and her eyes quickly closed as sleep claimed her.

Later, in the depths of dreamless sleep, she stirred slightly, becoming vaguely aware of a presence on the other side of the bed. She didn't want to wake – she knew who it was and as soon as she awoke fully he would disappear. She smiled and allowed sleep to reclaim her as felt him gently reach out and touch her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene lay fully awake on the right side of the bed, his mind still churning over recent events. He would wait for a reply to his letter but he was confident of the outcome and then the fun would really start. "I'll find ya, Alex, just wait for me." He rolled over and to his surprise quickly fell asleep.

Later, as he drifted up from a dreamless sleep, he shifted slightly as he became vaguely aware of a presence on the other side of the bed. His eyes remained closed as he willed himself not to wake – he knew who it was and as soon as he awoke fully, she would disappear. He smiled to himself and allowed sleep to reclaim him, reaching out to touch her as he fell into dreaming.

…………………**..to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the great reviews again – hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos **

**Rated for some slight language **

**Summary: Spooky goings on and Alex starts to change her life**

* * *

_When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
And it carries me_

_(Belinda Carlisle, Heaven is a place on Earth)_

**Chapter 7**

Gene rushed around the flat like a madman, hurriedly pulling clothes on, slurping tea and generally trying to get his act together. He had slept so soundly last night that he hadn't even heard his alarm clock go off. He had felt the gentle touch of a hand on his face, brushing a stray lock of hair away from his eyes, and then had awoken to the first shaft of winter sunlight peeping through the curtains and to find himself clutching a pillow tightly. He smiled at the memory – it felt like he and Alex were so close now, with only a thin barrier between them, a barrier that stopped them touching in fact instead of in dreams. It was frustrating, but he would rather have these strange experiences than face how empty his life would be if he had no contact at all.

He headed to the kitchen still slurping tea and checked the notice board. His heart lifted as he realised there was a message from Alex. His instincts had told him that she would reply but he definitely needed the physical evidence. He eagerly opened the folded paper and began to read:

_Gene,_

_This is just to let you know that you are not ' totally cracked' – I got your letter! In fact you are the least 'cracked' person I know and if anyone can solve this strange mystery then you can._

_So, it seems we are both living in the flat – just in different decades! Now I hope you believe that I'm not a complete fruitcake – I look forward to receiving your apology in person._

Gene laughed – 'guess I owe ya at that' he thought.

_I have no easy answers Gene but like you, I think the answer is connected with the flat and possibly Luigi. Except, in 2008 there is no Luigi – his son Joe runs the restaurant. He seems very, well perceptive, I suppose. Maybe you could find Joe in 1981 – I guess he must have been in his twenties back then._

"Joe, who the flaming 'ells Joe?" Gene muttered

_This would all be so much easier if I came back to 1981 wouldn't it? I seemed to get there pretty easily last time – all it took was a bit of head trauma really - and if it were only me I wouldn't hesitate for a second to come back to you Gene. But I can't leave Molly again so I am hoping that you can find a way to get to me. This is your official invitation to visit Mr Hunt – there's so much I want to tell you, so much I didn't say when I was actually with you, and I would rather say it face to face than in a letter! Besides, actions speak louder than words don't they?_

"Too bloody right Bols" he smirked as a few 'actions' immediately sprang to mind.

_So I will investigate at this end and see what I can find out but I believe that the majority of the clues will be in 1981. One line of enquiry is definitely Joe – I think if you find him that will answer a lot of questions._

_You must promise me one thing Gene – if this is all too much for you to contemplate, please tell me. I will understand – I promise._

_Let me know what you find out soon,_

_Yours always_

_Alex xxx_

He ran his finger gently over the words 'yours always' and hoped they were true. He tucked the letter in his jacket pocket and hurried out of the door. At the bottom of the stairs he collided with a young man coming in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, sorry Mr Hunt" he said

Gene raised a quizzical eyebrow, "And you are?"

The young man smiled, "Giuseppe, I'm one of Luigi's sons."

"Haven't seen you around before 'ave I?" he said suspiciously.

"No, I haven't been back long – I've been living in Italy for the past six months and I was in catering college before that. Papa told me you had moved into the flat recently."

Gene coughed and looked at the ground, "Well, errr, its convenient yer know – for the station".

"I understand."

"Well, I can't stand around yacking – the scum of London wait for no man. I'll probably catch ya later."

"Yes sir, Mr Hunt – I'll be working in the kitchen tonight so I'll probably see you later then?"

Gene nodded as he made he way out of the door – seemed like a nice lad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giuseppe watched DCI Hunt leave and then made his way into the restaurant to help with the clean up process. He hummed to himself and started to tidy things away and generally get the place ready for the lunchtime trade. He was in a world of his own as his father entered.

"Oh Papa, you gave me a fright, I didn't expect you to be down so early."

Luigi smiled, he had a special place in his heart for his youngest son and he squeezed his shoulder, "Well, to tell the truth Giuseppe, I haven't been sleeping so well lately, something playing on my mind I suppose," he paused. "Did you speak to Mr Hunt?"

He stopped clearing the tables and sat down and gestured to his father to do the same. "Yes, Papa I spoke to him like you asked me to."

"And what do you think?"

"I think you should start calling me Joe – all my friends call me that now and most of the family!"

Luigi smiled affectionately and patted him on the cheek, "and what's wrong with 'Giuseppe' – it's a fine Italian name?"

"I know, I know, but its just easier Papa – and more friendly I think."

"Ok 'Joe', but what about DCI Hunt – did you sense anything?" Luigi looked expectantly at his son.

Joe squirmed a little in his seat, he hated having to deal with his so-called 'gifts' but they were strong in him and when they started working he had little choice but to give in. And as his father pointed out, the gifts were God-given – he had an obligation to give back.

He took a deep breath, "Well, I think you were right Papa. Mr Hunt has a special energy that's for sure – I felt it. And he's definitely in love – I felt that too, although I doubt very much whether he would admit that to anyone else. I just don't know if he has enough faith – enough belief in this love."

Luigi shook his head, "No you're wrong son, I think he has – or he will have soon. You see, I think its already happening."

"I don't understand – what's happening?"

"I think there is already a link between now and – well wherever Signorina Drake is!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your gifts may be stronger my son, but I can still sense things. And what I sense at the moment is not an unhappy man – he has made a connection – a link."

Joe nodded, "You could be right – I suppose the fact the a ley line runs right through this building would help him also," he laughed, "after all, that's what made you buy this property wasn't it Papa?"

"Yes, but I think we're going to need all the help we can get with this one. It's going to take you, me and DCI Hunt himself to fix this – do you think we can do this?"

Joe considered the problem – basically, and with the help of ley lines, psychic energy and Gene Hunt himself, they were going to attempt to reunite a displaced couple of lovers and attempt to transcend time! 'Sure, piece of cake' he thought grimly.

"Well, if we can persuade Mr Hunt to listen to our plan, without calling for the men in white coats or locking us up in a cell, then I think we might have a chance. But, we have to do it soon to have any chance at all."

Luigi nodded in agreement, "Winter solstice is coming up, that could be the extra energy we need – after that it may be too late."

"Okay then its agreed. I think we both need to speak to him – he trusts you Papa. We'll pick the right moment but the decision will be his in the end – agreed?"

"Of course, of course," Luigi beamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still asleep, Alex rolled over in bed and stretched out her hand, coming into contact with warm skin and soft hair. She smiled and absentmindedly brushed the hair aside and fell into a deeper sleep.

Some time later she awoke to find herself still smiling and tightly clutching a pillow. She lay there and remembered the touch of his hand before she had fallen asleep last night and this morning she had absolutely felt him next to her. Without doubt things were beginning to get a little weird around here – but in a good way, she decided. While she was tempted to just lie there and wallow, she needed to get up and get started – Molly needed taking to school and she had an appointment with her Department Head at work – something she was not particularly looking forward to. 'Still, it's got to be done' she thought and proceeded to emerge from the cocoon of her warm duvet and face the day.

She dropped Molly off at school without incident and Evan was going to pick her up and take Molly shopping later. Molly had insisted that she need to go with Evan and without her, and there were dark mutterings about 'surprises' and Christmas presents. Still, it would give her some time to start organising things out at work – and the first stage in the process was speaking to Detective Chief Superintendent Peter Jarratt, Head of the Hostage and Crisis Negotiation Division of the Met.

She found herself nervously waiting outside his office, rehearsing her arguments and defending her position. What if he said no? What if he thought she was mad? What if…"

Peter Jarett burst from his office in a whirl of energy and immediately spotted Alex, "Ah DI Drake, come in, come in. So sorry to keep you waiting but you know how it is eh?" he smiled encouragingly as he ushered her into his office.

"I'm just glad you found time to see me Sir."

"Coffee, tea?"

"Coffee would be fine, thank you Sir" she said.

Jarrett busied himself pouring two cups of coffee from a nearly pot, "Milk, sugar?" he enquired.

"Just black for me"

"Excellent, excellent. Now," he said placing the coffee on the desk before them, "before we start on anything else, how are you feeling?"

The concerned enquiry caught her off guard, "Oh, err, fine Sir, just a few headaches." _And the fact that I've fallen in love with a man who lives in 1981 she thought._

"That's good, very good." He opened a file and extracted some papers, "Now, I've received your application for transfer, which I have to say, is a bit of a surprise – care to talk me through your reasons?"

Alex took a deep breath and focused her thoughts. She knew why she wanted a transfer to CID – she just had to convince Jarrett without sounding completely nutty!

"Ever since I woke up from the coma, I've felt that something was missing – that is from my day to day working life. I feel that I need to engage more with the local community and somehow make a difference at grass roots level." Clear as day, as though he were standing next to her, she heard the word 'Bollocks' in Gene's distinctive tone. _Good job Jarrett couldn't hear her own personal Genie!_

"But Alex, I'm sure you have made a huge difference. Think of the vital role you've played in hostage negotiation scenarios in the past. And your academic papers have been very well received." He paused and took a sip of coffee, "I always thought you rather enjoyed the more cerebral aspects of your role?"

"I do, - I did, Sir. Its just I feel there's something missing, and some more field experience will be essential in the furthering of my personal development plan." Alex was fully aware that she was spouting clichéd drivel, but she also knew that it was Jarrett needed to hear. _Just tell 'im the truth, Bolls, _the voice in her head urged.

"To be completely honest Sir, I'm just going with my gut instinct on this. I just want to be a good copper – maybe a great one, and I feel the best place to enable me to do that is with CID – at Borough level." _That's it, she thought, that's all I can say to persuade him._

Jarrett looked at her and considered his options. He would be sorry to lose such a good officer, but if he didn't let her at least try this, she might just quit the force altogether.

"Very well DI Drake, I can see that you're determined to press ahead with this, but may I suggest a small compromise?"

"Of course Sir"

"Then I suggest you start with a six month secondment rather than a permanent transfer – just to establish that this is indeed the right move for you."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, "Of course, that's very sensible. I'll start liasing with HR to see what's available."

"Actually, I've taken the liberty of starting the process already – well, I had a feeling that you would be quite stubborn." He extracted another sheet of paper from the file, "I know the Borough Commander at Greenwich quite well. They've just restructured their CID team – still waiting for their DCI to join them as a matter of fact. Anyway, long story short, they'd be glad to have you on a secondment basis."

"Really? But that's great news Sir."

"You're a good officer Drake – they practically bit my hand off. And I dare say a personal recommendation from me helped a little."

Alex laughed, "I dare say it did Sir – thank you."

"Just remember – I'll be glad to have you back if it doesn't work out in the way you expect."

"I'll bear that in mind – when do I report to Greenwich?

"I'll make sure you get all the paperwork via email but you report for duty on 2nd January. The new DCI should be in place by then, but if you report to DI Taylor in the first instance." He stood up and went to shake her hand, "Good luck Alex – I hope it all goes well."

She shook his hand and they walked to the door together, "Me too Sir."

"Excellent – we'll be seeing you at the Divisional Christmas Ball before you transfer?"

"I wouldn't miss it," she said closing the door.

Alex smiled to herself, 'mission accomplished' she thought knowing she was doing the right thing.

………………………**tbc**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the great reviews, comments and encouragement – all much appreciated. Special mention to premierludwig – a certain Doctor and Wizard mention for you – couldn't resist it!**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos – etc etc**

**Summary: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!**

* * *

_I'll be home for Christmas,  
you can count on me.  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
and presents on the tree.  
Christmas Eve will find me,  
where the love light gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
if only in my dreams_

_(Lyrics Kim Gannon)_

**Chapter 8**

Gene sat in his office absentmindedly doodling on his sketchpad, but this time not really concerned about who might be watching. There was no Alex to catch him and the rest of the team were far too involved in their own activities – which at the moment seemed to consist of drinking tea and watching Chris do another of his impressions – looked like he was supposed to be Dr Who complete with Daleks. Gene laughed ironically, he could do with a little of Dr Who's help himself – failing that he could just let him have the Tardis for five minutes so he could get to Alex.

He turned his attention back to the task at hand. His art teacher had always said he had a talent, 'a good eye for detail' she had said. Well, he had used his good eye for detail in his day-to-day job, but he still liked to keep his hand in, as it were. He focused on the image in front of him, a nude figure lying in repose on a large bed – alone but looking directly at him. Soft curls of hair cascading over her milky shoulders, smouldering eyes, firm breasts and womanly curves tastefully draped by some silky swathes of material. Definitely a bit more tasteful than his last imaginings of Alex, which had so nearly got him into trouble. Not that he still wouldn't mind enacting that particular scenario given half a chance, but he realised now that it was more than sex he wanted from her, more that a quick shag over a desk.

There was a gentle tap at the door and he reluctantly covered the sketchpad with a large envelope.

"What?"

Shaz peeked her head around the door, "You said you wanted to see me Guv?"

"Ah yes, come in and close the door then." He paused while she did. "Right, err, 'ow you feeling then, since you know, the other week?"

"I'm fine Sir, honest and I didn't mean to…. that is I'm sorry…"

"Shaz, I'm not tellin' you off 'ere, I wanted to say you did a good job – thought you should know that."

She looked at him uncomprehendingly, "Oh right!" she smiled broadly at him "Ta, Sir."

He cleared his throat and continued, "Well, I was just thinking, if you wanted to that is, I could put some extra work your way, maybe some interesting stuff you could 'elp us out with occasionally, what with Ale…err… DI Drake leaving us. 'Ow does that sound?"

"Really Sir? Oh that would be fab, honest Sir!"

"Alright then Granger, it's East Fenchurch CID, not Starsky and Hutch don't get too excited – and don't get all girly on me!

"I won't sir, honest, you can trust me," Shaz said but really couldn't stop herself from beaming. He wasn't such a bad sort really, for a Northerner.

"Alright, 'op it then, but you can bring me a cuppa and some Garibaldi's if some thieving swine hasn't nicked them all."

"Better than that Guv, I've got a packet of Gypsy Creams hidden away."

"Lovely – but just before yer do that, round everyone up so I can 'ave a quick word – uniform as well."

"Will do Guv."

Gene watched her leave the office with a great big grin stuck to her face, which made him smile. Wouldn't do any harm to get her involved in some real policing now and again, she'd proved her worth and that was good enough for him. Besides, reckon she'd been picking up tips from his Alex, so she couldn't be that bad.

Ten minutes later Shaz was back, complete with a nice fresh brew and a plate of Gypsy Creams.

"Thanks luv, they all ready out there then?"

"All present and correct Guv."

"Right then, let's do this." He scoffed a biscuit down in one and then had quick slurp of tea before leaving his sanctuary and facing the rabble. The room immediately fell silent as Gene strode over to Carling's desk, with a face like thunder. He scowled, and knocked Ray's feet from the desk, grabbed the phone he had to his ear and slammed it back into its cradle.

Ray's face dropped, Christ what had he done now? Nothing immediately sprang to mind but with the mood the Guv had been in the last few weeks it didn't really matter – he was in for a pasting that was for sure.

"So, DS Carling, yer think you've been doing a pretty good job down 'ere in London do yer?" he spat out.

"Well, Guv, not bad – we've managed to get some good collars I reckon." _Bloody 'ell, all these years and I still can't figure out where he's at some days, Ray thought._

Gene moved closer into Ray's face, "Really? You reckon you make a good DS then, Carling?"

"Yes Guv, that is I…"

"Well I don't! Stand up." Gene spat with contempt.

_Oh Christ, not again_, Ray thought. He slowly stood before Gene still trying to remember what the flaming hell he'd done – or not done!

Gene appraised his victim and then slowly looked around the office taking in the faces of his suitably aghast audience.

"DS Ray Carling…I am hereby authorised to promote you to Detective Inspector in the Metropolitan Police Force and with it all the privileges and duties that rank entails." Gene paused to smile at the gobsmacked Ray, while a round of applause rippled around the room.

"Guv, I dunno what to say!"

"Well, Raymondo, I think the words you are looking for are 'Thanks very much Guv' and 'what are you 'aving''"

"Well, yeah, thanks, thanks very much. I won't let you down Guv."

Gene shook him firmly by the hand and leaned in to whisper, "Make sure you don't Ray." He decided to let Ray enjoy the moment – he would break the bad news about having to attend a promotion course tomorrow.

"Right then," he announced, "All over to Luigi's and Inspector Carling is buying I believe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat on the floor in the lounge with a large glass of red in one hand and a mince pie in the other. As she looked around she deemed herself quite satisfied with what she saw; Christmas tree twinkling in the corner, festive snowmen and other assorted decorations scattered around, mountains of tinsel and glitter – well, it might not be 'chic', but its what Molly liked and that's all that mattered. 'It's a Wonderful Life' was playing quietly on the TV – it had been her favourite Christmas movie even before the coma, but now it seemed to resonate with her even more. Its themes of love, loss, confusion and redemption struck a chord with her and while its happy ending was sappy she bought into it – mainly because she wanted a happy ending too!

"You're not crying are you Mum?" Molly said as she burst into the lounge.

"Course not" Alex sniffed as she discretely wiped away a tear, "only a silly movie anyway. Where've you been Mols?"

"Downstairs with Joe and Tonio in the kitchen – they were making pana …pana.."

"Pannetone?" said Alex smiling

"Yes, that's its, pannetone with lots of spices and fruits, a Christmas pannetone and they let me help."

"That's great Mols, do I get to taste some?"

"Oh yeah, Joe said he would make sure he saved you one."

"I can't wait."

Molly suddenly ran over and threw herself into her mother's arms, "Are you happy Mum?"

Alex closed her eyes and held her daughter tightly, "Of course I am darling. Its Christmas and I have you with me – I couldn't want for anything more." _Not quite true but close enough, Alex thought._

"Really?" Molly disengaged herself to look up at Alex, "It's just sometimes you've seemed a little sad, since you woke up that is."

Alex looked at her daughter wondering if she should explain, or even could explain her feelings.

"Well Mols, remember I told you all about the dreams I had when I was asleep?"

"About Chris and Ray and Shazza and Gene Genie? They sound great, it's a pity they're not real."

"Well, thing is, they did seem pretty real to me at the time." Alex decided not to try and explain the complexities of time travel to her daughter, given that she didn't really understand the situation herself! "So, I suppose I'm missing them now. Does that sound daft to you?"

"No dafter than your normal ravings Mum – good job I'm here to keep you sane really!"

Alex smiled and hugged her again, "That's very true, very true indeed."

Molly leapt up and grabbed a mince pie from the plate on the table, "Besides, Joe was telling me some strange this too – about this building."

"Oh?"

"Mmm" she said with mouth stuffed full of mince pie, "Apparently it's built on something called 'ley lines' which makes it a bit magical and special – something like that anyway. Right, I'm going to my room but don't come in because I'm wrapping stuff!"

"Okay, okay –I'll stay right here."

Ley lines? Well, it would explain some of the strange goings on around here, she thought. She would have to do a bit more internet research into that one and see if there was anything that would help her current situation.

She hadn't heard anything from Gene recently, well nothing substantial in the last few days anyway. Sometimes she would find a little note, just saying 'Hello Bols' or 'Still missing me?' and she would reply, just to keep the communication going, but it was very frustrating! She longed to speak to him, to hear that sexy growl, to tell him things she needed to say but mostly just to convince herself that this was happening and Gene still actually alive and kicking. She wished she could just phone him! She took another sip of wine and mulled it over in her head. Well, of course he would have a phone in the flat but she didn't for one minute think she could just phone him up – could she? What number would she phone for a start? She couldn't actually remember what the number had been when she was actually there.

Alex sat on the sofa and picked up the phone hoping that inspiration would strike. What about the current phone number? – dial myself, she thought. Tentatively she tapped the numbers in, reading from the label on the phone. As expected she got the familiar 'beep beep' of the engaged tone. Well, maybe the number has changed over the years, different tenants etc? Her brain was fully engaged and whirring now, despite the good two glasses of wine she had drunk. She ran her finger over the number on the phone as she deliberated. Wait a minute –the dial code! Of course that had change in London hadn't it? It might be 0207 now but what was it in 1981? 0181? 0171? No that was in the nineties wasn't it? Before that it was just 01 wasn't it?

Nervously Alex tapped in the new number that the 01 dialling code had given her and hoped she wouldn't get connected to some strange café in Paris or a coffee shop in Amsterdam. She could hear the phone was ringing anyway so it was obviously connected to something. After what seemed a lifetime, someone picked up,

"'Ello?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene lounged contentedly in his usual corner at Luigi's. It was quieter now, the bulk of CID having staggered on to pastures new leaving behind a few stragglers and some of Luigi's civilian customers. It was for Luigi's sake really that he hadn't allowed the celebrations to get out of hand – he didn't want to frighten away the 'normal' customers and Christmas was one of the busiest times of the year in the restaurant trade. Main thing was that Ray had got tanked up and enjoyed himself – as it should be. He smiled to himself when he recalled Ray taking his leave earlier.

_Ray had staggered over to him, supported by Chris and Shaz, but had still managed to give him a bear hug._

_"You're the best Guv I've ever, ever had,' he had slurred._

_"Ray, you tosser, I'm the only Guv you've ever 'ad!"_

_"Yeah, but you're still the best Guv…Guv."_

_Gene laughed, "Alright Raymondo, get yerself home now, while you can still just about walk. And I expect to see ya bright and early – Inspector Carling!"_

_Ray had summoned what little sobriety he had left, "Yes Guv, course," and had then slumped back into the protective clutches of Chris._

Ray would be fine, of that Gene had no doubt. They'd all learned at lot since joining the Met and a lot more since Bolls had dropped into their life too. He took a sip of whiskey; Alex, Alex Alex, in the end his thoughts always came back to her. His thoughts were still with her when a young man dropped into the seat opposite.

Gene narrowed his eyes, "Giuseppe isn't it?"

"Yes Mr Hunt, or you could call me Joe if you like."

"Joe?" he was all attention now.

"My friends call me Joe and also, it's a bit easier for English people to pronounce."

'_So this is Joe,' Gene thought_. Alex was right then, but what did he say, what did he ask without sounding like he was off his head?

"So Joe, I'll come straight to the point – do you know Alex Drake?"

Joe shook his head, "No Mr Hunt, at least not yet."

"Waddya mean 'not yet'?"

"Where do you think Alex is?" Joe said gently.

_Time for cards on the table then, he thought_, "Well Joe, I think it's a matter of when not where, don't you? And the answer to that is I think…no… I know she is in 2008." He braced himself for either hoots of derision or at least a look of shock on this young man's face.

Joe nodded thoughtfully. This was better than he had hoped – at least Gene was already open to the idea of Alex living in the future. "So, why do you think I should know Alex?"

"She told me about you Joe, in a letter. This must sound bleedin' cracked to you? I wrote her a letter and she wrote me a letter and somehow we seem to be communicating," he paused for a steadying sip of his drink. It did sound a bit crazy when you said it out loud. "But there's lots of other things too – it all happens it the flat". Gene proceeded to tell Joe all about the visions and dreams and the almost being able to touch sensation. Joe just nodded and said little until his father sat down next to him. Gene hadn't even noticed Luigi shutting up the restaurant, so intent had he been on telling the whole story.

"So Joe, am I crazy then? Gonna call the men in white coats for me?"

"Well, probably not – because if I called them, they might have to take us all away," he laughed and glanced at Luigi.

"Mr 'unt…Gene," Luigi said, "you are not crazy - truly. I can't explain exactly what is happening but maybe a leap of faith is required."

Gene raised an eyebrow, "Leap of faith? Yer not gonna get all religious on me now are ya?"

"Not necessarily" said Joe, "just faith in what you believe in. Do you believe in all that is happening to you? Do you believe in Alex?"

There was no hesitation, "Yes, yes I do."

"Well then," Joe said, "Alex seems to think I can help, yes?"

"She does, yes." A little spark of hope lit it Gene's heart – could these two mad Italians really help?"

"What do you want Gene – what do you wish for?"

He looked from one to the other and took a deep breath, "I want to be with Alex…I just wish I could actually be with her." Gene closed his eyes so that they couldn't see the pain that surely must be visible to everyone in his eyes. He didn't see the look of understanding that passed between father and son.

"Gene," Luigi said quietly, "we're going to try and help you do exactly that."

"But 'ow? Its impossible isn't it? Unless you're the Wizard of Oz in disguise of course, 'cos the Wizard can sort it can't he?" Gene laughed bitterly, his words to Sam coming back to haunt him. _Another lifetime ago_, he thought.

Joe spoke now, "If you truly want this Mr Hunt and you are prepared to take that leap, I believe we can do it."

"When – now?"

"No, we have to wait until everything is just right – we think 21st December will be that time."

"Shortest day?" Gene said.

Joe nodded, "and the longest night. Do you agree then? Do you want to try?"

Gene had no hesitation, he would try anything to get to Alex, "Yes I will – I want to do this."

Luigi beamed his approval, "Va bene, excellent. The 21st it is then. There is just one thing Gene – well, two things really."

"Yeah?"

"You cannot tell anyone here what you are planning, you cannot say goodbye, you have to act totally normal – you understand?"

Gene thoughtfully rubbed his chin, on one hand it would be difficult to leave the team without saying anything, but on the other hand what the hell could he say – '_sorry lads, I'm being spirited away to 2008 and by two mad Italians!' _Maybe it was for the best – they would do okay without him now and he never was very good at goodbyes anyway!

"Okay – and the other thing?"

"This is not without its dangers Mr Hunt," Joe said, "there are some risks."

"Such as?"

"Well, we might not get you to 2008 – we might lose you somewhere else!"

"Bloody 'ell – not sure I like the sound of that!"

"It's a small risk but I have to be totally honest with you – that's why it's important that all the conditions are perfect."

"Okay, anything else I need to know?"

"The main thing is that even if we do get you to 2008 – you might not be the same person you are now – you might not remember who you are – at least to start with."

Gene shook his head, "I don't understand – if I don't remember who I am, 'ow the hell I am supposed to find Alex? That's the whole point isn't it?"

"She will find you Gene, trust me," the young man said, "She will know you and you will be in the right place at the right time."

"Can I tell Alex about this, can I write her another note?"

"Yes but not too much detail eh? She can't really do anything from her end and she mustn't try. She just has to want this as much as you do really."

Gene nodded and thought, _'I hope you do Bolly, I hope you do.' _He looked at the two men in front of him. They seemed confident enough with this crazy arsed scheme and his gut instinct hadn't set off any alarm bells. He swigged back the last of his whiskey.

"Right gentleman, I believe we 'ave ourselves a plan. But if this all goes tits up – I'll be back to haunt ya – comprende?"

"We understand completely." Joe said.

"Right then, its getting late and I have a very interesting letter to compose, so I'll say goodnight."

"Buonanotte, Signor Hunt, Buonanotte."

Gene made his way slowly back to the sanctuary of the flat, still mulling over the events of the evening. What he would really like to do was climb into bed and pull the duvet over his head and hope it would all go away. But that wasn't his style, he was the Manc Lion and he didn't back down from a challenge – he faced it like a man. _This is the test_, he thought, _this is what I have to do to get to Alex._ All this time he had thought the test had been to resist her, to resist falling in love but now he realised with sudden moment of clarity that the test was not to resist, but to let the barriers down and just fall.

As he entered the flat he could hear the phone ringing. Who would be ringing at this time of night? – Half of CID were out on the town determined to drink London dry - unless it was the duty station officer with a problem.

"Ello?"

There was a pause and a distant but familiar voice said, "Gene?"

………………**..to be continued **


	9. Chapter 9

**So many great reviews and comments – they've spurred me on to another short chapter.**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos**

**Summary: Making the connection –Just Alex and Gene.**

_Dreams do come true, if we only wish hard enough, You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it."_ (Sir James Matthew Barrie)

**Chapter 9**

"Gene?"

He dropped the phone from his hand in shock but quickly retrieved it. He held the phone away from him, looking at it in amazement and disbelief – as though it was an alien object from a distant planet. The voice spoke again.

"Gene, is that you?"

Tentatively he put the phone to his ear, "Yeah it's me – Bolls?"

"God, it worked, it really worked then?" she said almost to herself.

Gene sat down heavily on the sofa, "Bloody 'ell – I always knew you 'ad an 'ead full of brains Bolly, but this is good even for you! 'Ow the hell did you manage this then?" He heard tinkling laughter at the other end.

"I really have no idea Gene, and to be quite frank I don't really care too much – maybe I just wished hard enough and somebody heard me."

"Blimey, you're as bad as the two nutters downstairs," he laughed "but I don't care 'ow you did it either."

"Two nutters?"

"Luigi and Joe – I've just been having a really interesting conversation – really interesting."

"Oh, anything I should know about?"

Gene paused wondering exactly how much to say, "Well, they 'ave this strange idea about getting me and you together – seem to think they can do it Bols, they actually think they can get me to 2008 – that is where you are isn't it?"

"Yes of course that's where I am – where did you think I was? Did you honestly think I was just skulking somewhere in London in 1981 – well did you?"

"Calm down, Alex," but he smiled to himself. He could just imagine her now, working herself up into a fine rage. "I was just checking that, you know, you were where I thought you were – I needed to know for all this to work."

"Don't you think that if I was still in 1981 that I would have left you, don't you think that after all we've been through, I would have run away or disappeared – I didn't have any choice, I had to, I had to…."

"Alex," he said softly, "Alex, listen I'm sorry – I didn't really know what you felt about me – not really. Well, not until I got that first letter you wrote."

"Didn't you?" she said, a little more calmly.

"Well, you never actually said much about it did you – be honest? And I'm not a bloody mind reader! But that last night when we had that dinner at Luigi's, I thought summat might have come of that but…"

"But I turned you down – but that's only because I knew there was a chance something might happen the next day, that I might be leaving! I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, you 'urt me anyway Alex," he finally admitted, "besides, 'They Died With Their Boots On' is a bloody good film! You don't know what you missed."

Alex couldn't help laughing this time, - he really was impossible. "Well," she said, "maybe we can catch up on that one, when you come and see me – you are going to come and see me?"

"You try and stop me," he growled softly.

"I won't Gene, I won't stop you at all, not this time." She paused, closed her eyes and tried to imagine him, next to her, touching her skin, and shivered at the thought and quickly opened her eyes. "Do you know how it's going to work?"

"Nope, well not exactly anyway. Quite honest Bols, I'm not even sure I want to know the whole story. For all I'm concerned they can cut the head off live chickens and dance around the entrails. Long as it works and it gets me back to you." He could hear Alex laughing again and the sound made his heart surge with, well, love he supposed.

"I don't suppose it will be quite as basic as that," she said, "I have been doing a little research and it appears that one-way travel into the future is arguably possible given the phenomenon of time dilation based on velocity…"

"Pardon? Do you ever speak real English Bols? Or is that 'ow you all speak in 2008?

She sighed, "Plainly then, given the right set of circumstances, it can work."

"Right, why didn't you just say that?"

"Because I enjoy driving you crazy Mr Hunt."

"Well, you do that Mrs Fruitcake, in more ways than one!"

"Really?" she whispered seductively

"Really," he whispered back just as enticingly.

"Care to elaborate Gene?" They were talking now in intimate seductive whispers.

"Well, not over the phone," he said, "think it calls for a more – personal touch if yer like."

"Well, then, you'd better hurry on over here hadn't you?"

"That an invitation then? Serious now Alex, do yer really want me in your life?" He waited anxiously for the reply.

"Do you remember what we talked about at that last dinner Gene? You asked if my rump quivered?"

"Ah yes, rump – such a good word, don't ya think Bols. Rump."

She sighed in exasperation, "Well, I lied to you that night."

Gene was puzzled, "Waddya mean?"

"I mean Gene Hunt, that not only does my rump quiver, but everything else does too when I think about you," she laughed but quickly became serious again, "Come here to me Gene, please? I'm not sure if I can do this without you."

"I'll try Alex, I really will….for you." He tried to think of something funny, lewd or Genie-like to say but failed miserably. He could only tell her the truth now – the last barrier. "Alex, d'ya remember when I said you were okay for a posh bird?"

She laughed, "Yes of course – the ultimate compliment coming from you! Don't tell me you didn't mean it?"

"Well, course I meant it, silly tart! I just meant to say more - yer know? What I meant to say was that…. that I didn't want you to go…that I'd miss you more than anything. Yer see Alex, I think I've fallen for yer in a big way, so if you don't feel the same.. if…"

"Stop right there! Call yourself a detective? You can't even read the signs in front of you Gene." she said with exasperation. "I've fallen for you Gene, get that through your thick Northern skull!"

Gene chuckled, "No need to stoop to insults now, just cos your afraid of revealing your inner feelings."

"Ooooh, you are so…."

"Adorable, I know, that's why ya miss me Bols."

"Yeah, right. I knew there was a reason," she laughed. "So, when is it all happening, or is it a secret?"

"Well the dynamic duo reckon the 21st December is the kick-off, so not long now."

"Only three days, but that's fantastic news! Is there anything I can do?"

"Just keep wanting me Bolly, that's all you have to do apparently – see you get the easy bit!"

She laughed, "You're right, that is easy, very easy indeed."

"Good. Thing is Alex, it might not all be plain sailing – might be some 'itches along the way."

"What kind of hitches?"

Gene wondered how much to say, he didn't really want to worry her too much, but on the other hand, didn't want her wasting her life if he didn't turn up. "I might not turn up exactly on the 21st they reckon. See, I might be a bit lost, lose some memories…and if I do meet yer, I might not recognise you at first."

"Oh God, Gene – are you sure you still…"

"It'll be fine Alex – trust me. "I'm just saying if you find me, you have to be prepared for that. We might 'ave to start from scratch." There was a silence at he other end of the line, "Alex?"

"I'm still here Gene."

"So, you have to look out for me, because I might not be looking out for you alright? The East Fenchurch mafia downstairs reckon they can get me to the right place and time – and then its up to us," he finished.

Alex nodded but then realised that he couldn't see her, "Of course, I'll be looking for you, of course."

"Right then. Where are ya working these days, still at East Fenchurch?

"No, well I was working at Met HQ but I'm starting a new job with CID at Greenwich in the New Year. Why?"

"Well hopefully the more information I have about your life in 2008 and where yer hang out, the more I might remember when I get there – the better chance we have of finding each other – yes?"

"Yes of course. Well I'm not on duty now until I start the new job so I'll be here at the flat until then. Gene?"

"Yes Bols?"

"Please be very careful, I don't know what I'd do if…"

"Nothings gonna 'appen Alex, I promise. I'll be there – even if it takes me a little bit longer, I'll be there." Gene paused, he supposed they'd better put the phone down at some point though he was reluctant to break the connection. "Suppose, we should stop gabbing and go to bed at some point?"

"I suppose we should," she said yawning. "Gene, you might think I'm crazy but I've been seeing you around the flat, just little glimpses – is that crazy?"

"Thank Christ for that – its not just me then! I've been seeing you Bols, sitting in the chair, in the kitchen and, well dunno if I should say this?"

"Go on," she said intrigued.

"Well, sometimes, I can feel you next to me in bed, when I'm half asleep. Is that weird?"

"No – not weird. I can sometimes sense you there too – I find it…well, comforting.. but a little frustrating too."

He growled in the back of his throat, "Nothing to 'ow I feel sometimes! So, shall we go to bed then Bols, right now, together?

"I couldn't think of anything better – I'll be thinking of you tonight" she said softly.

"Me too..and Bols?"

"Yes Gene?"

"Merry Christmas – just in case I don't see ya before then."

"Merry Christmas Gene – I..I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

They both put the phone back in the cradle at the same time and the connection was broken.

…………**.to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the great reviews, comments and encouragement – all much appreciated. Also a shout out for The Railway Arms – one of my favourite places to visit.**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos – except you can't have Joe 'cos I quite like him!**

**Summary: 21****st**** December and the weirdness only gets weirder!**

* * *

_The christmas tree is ready  
The candles all aglow  
But with my baby far away  
What good is mistletoe  
Oh oh santa, hear my plea  
Santa bring my baby back to me  
_

(_Elvis Presley, Bring my Baby Back Home)_

**Chapter 10**

Alex carefully parked in her allocated space outside the restaurant and unhooked her seatbelt. It was bitterly cold outside and she was well wrapped up in a light sheepskin coat, thick gloves and a wooly hat. She looked at the grey leaden sky – wouldn't be at all surprised to see some snow before nightfall. She wondered if that would affect Gene's potential arrival in 2008. She shook her head, '_Silly, she thought, if he's traveling through time and space, I don't suppose a little snow will make any difference.'_ She left the car and gathered packages from the back seat. She was trying not to worry about the fact that today was the day – or perhaps the night, that he would be trying to get to her. She just hoped Joe was about – she really needed to speak to him.

She made her way into the restaurant, which was now quiet after the lunchtime service. Waiters were clearing away the debris from office parties and lunchtime revelers. One of the waiters recognised her and waved.

"DI Drake, been spending all your money?" he said eyeing the parcels she carried.

"It certainly feels like that Franco, I'm totally shopped out!" she said as she collapsed into the nearest chair. "Is Joe around?"

"Sure, he's just out back – I'll get him for you."

Alex took the opportunity to look around the restaurant. There was a fire burning in an open fire place – smokeless fuel of course, but it looked good and created the right atmosphere – and on a day like to today was especially welcome. Joe came bustling into the restaurant bearing a tray with drinks on.

"Ah, Alex just in time. Come, come, move closer to the fire and warm up." He put the drinks down before them and waited until she was settled. "Drink this now, it will warm you up."

Alex sipped at the warm liquid and felt it not only reviving her but also soothing her soul. "This is lovely Joe, just what I need."

"Mulled wine but with a little Italian twist of course," he smiled. "Try a little pannetone too," and he gestured towards the plate. Alex gratefully helped herself to a slice.

Joe watched Alex carefully as she relaxed into the heat and warmth of the fire and alcohol. Something was happening he was sure. Her attitude had changed in the last couple of days – she seemed happier, excited and a little worried maybe. Papa would probably say she was a woman in love and maybe he would have been right.

"So Alex, everything okay?"

She looked directly into his eyes and said, "I know what's happening Joe, with Gene I mean. I know that you are your father are going to try and do something today – or rather in 1981."

Joe simply nodded, '_at last the circle is beginning to close', he thought_. "So do you believe Alex? Do you have faith in this – in Gene?"

She took another sip of wine. "Of course I do and given all that I've been through, how could I not? Besides," she paused a little unsure, "I spoke to Gene the other night – he told me everything."

Joe broke out into a wide smile, "That's the best news my friend, the very best," and clinked his glass against hers. "Buona salute!"

"You knew?"

"Not really but I could tell something was different" he sighed, "Ah amore!"

She laughed, "You are so like your father Joe."

"Thank you, that's quite a compliment to me."

"So Joe, what happens? Can you tell me? Do I need to do anything to help him?"

He shook his head, "There is nothing you can do Alex, but wait and hope and just keep thinking about him – especially tonight."

"But are you sure there's nothing else that will help?"

Joe considered for a moment, "Scusi, one moment," and he went out of the restaurant only to emerge a couple of minutes later carrying a large bag. "I'm not sure if this will help but it certainly won't harm."

Alex was curious, "What's in the bag?"

Joe revealed the contents to her, "There's some mistletoe, a Yule log and a large candle."

"Care to explain the significance – I'm not exactly sure about the mistletoe –unless Gene does actually show up of course," she laughed.

"Well winter solstice is quite has quite a few old pagan legends associated with it. Many believe that it signified a rebirth of the sun. I think it will help the process if you keep symbols like these in the flat – it will help concentrate the energies."

"The shortest day?" she said

"Yes, but our concern is the longest night." He saw her quizzical expression and explained. "Gene will need the length of this special night – that's why we chose it, but we don't want him to lose his way so these symbols in the flat might help him. And hopefully they will also be in the flat in 1981 – a double energy."

"So I just keep them in the flat?"

"Yes, hang the mistletoe somewhere – over a door to signify the way, you should place the log in the old fireplace – no need to light it. The candle is the most important thing Alex, you should keep the candle alive all night if you can, next to you."

Alex nodded enthusiastically, "Of course I'll do anything that might help." She paused and then said, "Will it work Joe?"

He sighed and patted her hand, "I'd love to tell you that this was 100 percent foolproof and safe – but it isn't Alex. Its not science and its not logical but it's the only way I know. Do I think he will get here?" Joe considered seriously for a moment, "Yes I do, but you must be patient, he will get here when he gets here and not a moment before."

"I understand Joe, really…its just difficult not being able to help."

"You are helping Alex honestly, the very fact of your being here is pulling him closer, you'll see!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening in the flat, Alex curled up on the sofa with a warming mug of hot chocolate listening to Christmas carols and flicking idly through a photo album she had found in box that Joe had given her a few weeks ago. The lights were dimmed and but the Christmas tree lights twinkled merrily and the candle that Joe had given her had been lit. She was relatively calm at the moment but a little frustrated that she could do nothing. '_Relax Alex,' she said to herself,' its up to Gene now – and Luigi and Joe.'_ It was quiet in the flat apart from the murmurings of the restaurant below and she had allowed Molly to have a sleepover at a friends house – just in case Gene did come staggering around the flat in the middle of the night.

She flicked over to the next page of photos and there he was – Gene! He was sat at a table with Ray and Chris. She loosened the photo from the album and studied it intently. It looked like some sort of party – yes it was Christmas with crackers on the table and table decorations – the works. Gene was sat in the middle an arm loosely around Chris and Ray's shoulders. He smiled directly at the camera and he looked – yes, he looked happy! Not drunk but genuinely happy.

The music in the background still played and Alex listened to the lyrics of a favourite tune:

_Greeting cards have all been sent_

_The Christmas rush is through_

_But I still have one more wish to make_

_A special one for you_

_Merry Christmas Darling_

_We're apart that's true_

_But I can dream and in my dreams,_

_I'm Christmas-ing with you._

Tears spilled from her eyes onto the photo, which she quickly brushed away. She didn't want to be sad – she was determined not to be. He was coming – sometime soon and she would be here waiting for him. She walked over to the window and looked out – snow – it was snowing! She smiled and then took the candle with her into the bedroom as she prepared for a long night ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flash of the camera went off as Gene, Ray and Chris posed for Luigi, all smiling merrily as the occasion warranted.

"You sure you won't come with us Guv," Ray said.

"No, you get yourselves away now, I've got stuff to do tomorrow and I don't want a late night, Gene said, "just make sure everyone gets home in one piece would ya Ray eh?"

"Will do Guv." Ray started the process of herding CID out of Luigi's and into the cold night, for which Gene was grateful.

It had been a great night with the team he thought, as he puffed on a cigarillo, a great way to say goodbye, although of course he hadn't actually done that. He gazed through the smoke and he could almost imagine Alex sitting in her usual place at the bar. He smiled as he remembered that first night, when she had come down from the flat and he had seen her for the first time – not dressed liked a prozzie. He remembered too easily his body's instant reaction to the sight of her and the mixture of lust and tenderness he had felt towards her – still felt if he was honest. And now, now he was going to attempt the bloody impossible – just for her.

The trattoria was empty now as he made his way to the bar and sat down. He'd had a couple of whiskey's but not much considering – he had a feeling he might need a clear head for the night ahead.

"Mr Hunt…Gene," said Luigi, "everything okay yes?"

"Yes Luigi, everything's fine. So…what 'appens next then?"

"For now Gene just sit here and enjoy a glass of Macallen." Luigi extracted the vintage bottle of whiskey from its compartment and at the same time removed the strange looking bottle of liqueur and placed it on the bar.

Joe finally emerged from the kitchen and joined the two men at the bar. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and clinked glasses with them, "Buon Natale, Merry Christmas Mr Hunt."

Gene sipped on the glass of whiskey, savouring every sip and wondering if this would be the last thing he tasted. He shook his head, no course not. He was going to see his Bolly, nothing would go wrong and that was the end of it.

"Well, hate to rush you lads but I'm a bit impatient to be off yer know – don't want to keep a lady waiting do we? So, do I 'ave to do anything or is it all you?"

Joe smiled, "Mostly us, Mr Hunt but you have to keep in mind all we have talked about yes?"

"Yeah, course," he nodded

"Right then – how about a nightcap – a homemade recipe if you like?" Luigi poured out a small amount of liquid from the ancient bottle. It was green.

Gene looked at it suspiciously, "Will it 'elp then?"

"There's nothing to worry about Gene – it's a very old family recipe, it will do you no harm. Trust me." Joe finished.

He looked at the small glass before him, "Well, 'ere goes nothing!" and swallowed it one gulp. At first it tasted vile, all herbs and spices and darkness but then…he closed his eyes and tried to identify the taste. He could taste vanilla and fruit and then…he smiled, "Bolly," he said "pure Bolly." When he opened his eyes again Luigi and Joe were smiling at him. He coughed, "Well, that wasn't too bad I suppose – tasted worse down The Railway Arms."

"Good, very good" said Luigi, "now you should go to bed Gene, sleep if you can. What happens, if it is to happen at all, will be tonight. I wish you a pleasant journey."

"Oh right," he hopped off the stool, relieved that it all seemed so painless, "so, will I see you again Luigi, d'ya think?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think so Gene, I really don't think so."

"Oh, what about you Joe?"

"I very much hope so Mr Hunt, I have a feeling that we will meet again some day."

"Good, that's good. Well, I'll be off then."

Joe shook his hand but Luigi insisted on giving Gene a bear hug. He didn't object – well, not too much anyway. They watched him make his way up the stairs into the flat and all fell silent.

"So Giuseppe, is it time?"

"Yes Papa, we should start now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene looked out of the window at the clear night sky and wondered if Alex was watching the same sky tonight. It was crisp and cold, he noted, but there would be no snow tonight – not a hint of a cloud anywhere. He went into the kitchen and pinned the note he had written Alex onto the notice board. '_Just in case,' he said to himself,' just in case.'_ When he had returned to the flat he noticed that someone had carefully placed a Yule log and some mistletoe in the lounge. He licked his lips tentatively and smiled, now if only Bolly were here he could put that mistletoe to some good use! It had been a good few years since he had snogged anyone under the mistletoe and a few more years since he had actually wanted to! He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined Alex in his arms, laughing but compliant as he drew her closer to him. She would mould her body to his, arms wrapped around him as their lips drew ever closer. She would look seductively into his eyes and he would see his own desire reflected there. Slowly and unhurriedly he would move closer to her lips, his arms wrapped around her body, holding her close to him. He would gently kiss her lower lip teasingly and then her whole mouth would be his as she gradually succumbed to the tender onslaught of his kisses.

He opened his eyes, "Bloody 'ell, sooner I get to two thousand and bloody eight the better!"

He wasn't really sure what to expect or what to do. He could still taste the strange liqueur and truth be told he was feeling a little tired now, so he supposed he would just lie down and wait and see what happened – if anything did. He made his way slowly to the bedroom, kicked off his shoes and placed his jacket on the bed. As always, he laid on the right side of the bed but then noticed someone had put a candle on the bedside table. He fished out his lighter from his jacket pocket and lit the candle. "Better" he thought, and put his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, lost in thoughts of Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a quiet room below, Joe sat at a table and waited for something to happen. Luigi was there also, carefully watching his precious son, making sure he didn't tip over into the abyss. A large candle sat in the middle of the table throwing dark shadows around the rest of the small room. An empty glass stood on the table, the bitter contents already drained. Joe smacked his lips together and tried to get rid of the taste. It would always taste like the bitterest of herbs to him but no matter, it was necessary, it would allow him to cross the divide, to try and steer Gene Hunt through the quagmire of time.

He stared into the candle flame absentmindedly. He thought of times past when he had performed this ritual, the time it had taken him to recover from each episode. But now, now it seemed the older he got, the stronger his powers became and the less it took out of him. For which he was suitably grateful of course – it would be nice to have a pleasant Christmas and celebrate with his family. He peered closer into the candlelight – he was almost sure he had seen something! Yes, yes, there it was – an image! A woman, yes, with large almond shaped eyes and brown hair and a bewitching smile. This had to be her and he could see why DCI Hunt was bewitched by her – it all became clear.

"Papa," he whispered, "its time."

Luigi hurried over to his son, taking both of his hand in his own, anchoring him to reality and to 1981. Suddenly Joe threw his head back and then just as violently forward, breathing deeply. Someone else, there was someone else there – they also had power, stronger than his. He reached deeper into his mind to identify the stranger. No, wait, not a stranger – it was…"

"Its me," he laughed as he recognised the presence, "Papa, its me – It's my older self! He must be helping in 2008."

"Gran Dio" exclaimed Luigi, "are you okay my son?"

"Yes, yes, this will make it so much easier…" He tailed off and his head snapped back once more, eyes closed. Luigi hated this time, this time when there seemed to be no controlling the forces. All he could do was wait. Joe brought his head forward again and opened his eyes slowly. When Luigi looked he saw gold, pure gold in his eyes – like the sun and almost as bright.

"Guiseppe?"

Joe opened his mouth to speak, but the voice Luigi heard was not his son.

"_Mithras the unconquered Sun, Spirit of Spirit, if it be your will, give Gene Hunt over to immortal time so that he may be live again in other times, let him cross the Great Divide and let the great Goddess Artemis protect him."_

A great howl of wind swept through the building, sweeping all before it, shattering the peace and finally blowing the candle flame out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene woke with a start, "What the fuck…" his heart was beating rapidly as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Wind, a great howling wind had blown through the flat and the candle flame was now doused. "Luigi, you really get that bloody draught sorted out" he muttered.

He looked around the bedroom as gradually his eyes became accustomed to the dark. The room looked the same…and yet not. It seemed sort of, blurry around the edges, he supposed. He rubbed his eyes to try and clear his vision. Nope, still blurry and out of focus. He got up slowly and padded carefully around the bedroom and then turned back to look at the bed. He rubbed his eyes again and peered closer, not trusting his eyes.

"Alex?" he whispered. A figure lay on the left hand side of the bed, a little indistinct but definetly there! Was that it then, was he in 2008? He moved towards the figure and knelt next to the bed. Still blurry around the edges – what did that mean then? She was curled up with her back towards him and he reached out and touched her hair. He hand didn't seem to make contact with her, the hair didn't move. _Come on Hunt, concentrate, he thought _and he reached to try again. This time he could feel it and he moved the hair out of her face. He smiled as he watched her wrinkle her nose and burrow further into the quilt. He kissed her gently on the cheek and stood up. Something still not quite right though.

He left the bedroom reluctantly to investigate – maybe Joe or Luigi were around somewhere, maybe they could explain it. He walked out into the hall and made his way to the kitchen. Very strange, everything was surrounded by blue tinge – almost like a halo effect and still that maddening blurred look. The kitchen seemed bigger, he thought, lots more stuff in it, stuff he didn't recognise. He wandered around the flat looking for…well, he didn't quite know what he was looking for but he would know when he saw it. And then something caught his eye, just off the kitchen.

"Don't remember a door being there before," he muttered as he made his way towards it. Just looked like an ordinary door really but quite indistinct with blue light seeping in from the outside. He made his way towards it and slowly opened it. It gave easily, in fact too easily and he nearly toppled over and out into…he peered past the door and tried to see what was there. Nothing! It was pitch black and he couldn't see a damn thing. He slowly crept closer towards the edge of the door frame and put his hand through and quickly dragged it back. _Brrrrr, bloody freezin_, he thought. There was nothing there, no stars to say that the door led outside, but no signs to say it was just another room either. He rubbed his temple and closed his eyes and tried to clear his head.

"What do I 'ave to do? Give us a clue for Christ's sake!". He looked again and then in the distance he saw something. "What the 'ell?" Snow, he could see snow, but in the distance not right up close – how strange was that then? He could hear voices in his head now, clear as day;

"_What do you want Gene?" Joe said._

"…_a leap of faith"_

"_Come to me Gene, please"_

"_Merry Christmas Gene, I..love you"_

"_Do you believe in all that is happening to you? Do you believe in Alex?"_

_"a leap of faith Mr Hunt"_

He slowly walked away from the door but then turned around and smiled slowly, understanding dawning on him.

"Fair enough" he said out loud, "could do with another drink though!" He took another couple of paces back just to make sure he had enough room – if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.

"Here I come Bolly – ready or not!" and he ran hurtling towards the door and threw himself outside into the darkness.

He fell down and down, darker and darker, nothing to support him, nothing to break his fall. "At least I tried" he thought as his arms and legs flailed helplessly. A hand reached out to him, helped slow his descent. The hand felt small and soft in his large ungainly one but he held on tightly all the same. He thought heard a voice,

"Its all right Gene, I'm here, I'm right here".

And then there was nothing.

…………**..to be continued.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the great reviews and favouriting – am glad you have stuck with this strange story but we're getting near the end now.**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos yadda, yadda………..**

**Rated for slight language**

**Summary: Bit of angst and the start of a New Year**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_The miracle of love  
Will take away your pain  
When the miracle of love  
Comes your way again. _

_(Miracle of Love, Eurythmics)_

"Gene!" Alex woke with a start and as ever his name on her lips. Automatically she reached out across the bed and as ever, he was not there. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she shut them tightly and tried to block out the pain. _Where was he, she thought, where the hell was he?_ Every day since the 21st December it had been like this, every day waking up and hoping he would be there and every night going to bed not knowing where (or when) he was.

She had dreamt of him on the evening of the winter solstice. In the middle of the night she dreamt he was here in her bedroom; he had touched her hair, kissed her cheek, it had been such a lovely dream. And then she had woken up the next morning full of hope which was cruelly extinguished in the morning light. She groaned softly and rolled over clutching the quilt to her,_ 'Just five more minutes, she thought, then I'll get up.'_

She had been waiting for Joe on the morning of 22nd December. He had barely crossed the threshold into the restaurant when Alex had rushed down the stairs and intercepted him.

"_You must know…you must know!"_

"_Good morning to you too, Alex!"_

"_Sorry Joe, I'm sorry," she forced herself to slow down. "You were there, last night, I mean in 1981 so you must know what happened. Tell me what happened Joe, please," she pleaded, "you could at least put me out of my misery!" and she had then promptly burst into tears._

"_Alex, Alex," he said gently as he led her over to a chair, "please, I hate to see you so upset." He looked into eyes, "I told you it might take time, didn't I?"_

"_Yes but you must still know something?" she pleaded._

_He took her hand gently, "Yes of course I was there in 1981," he said as he continued stroking her hand. Alex relaxed a little as he talked. "I can only tell you that Gene Hunt disappeared on the 21__st__ December 1981." A sob caught in Alex's throat. "But that's good, that's good yes? He disappeared on that night and I have never seen him again – no-one ever did."_

"_So that means?"_

"_Well, that means he definitely left 1981," he paused, "but as I warned you, it may take some time, be patient."_

Well, it was now 2nd January, a brand new year, and she was still no closer to finding him – not that she knew where to look! She had disconsolately made her way back to the flat on that cold December day but had gradually cheered up a little as Molly had been so excited about the snow and they had gone to the park and built a snowman and chased each other with snowballs. It wasn't until Molly had gone to bed that night and she was searching for something to eat in the fridge that she had found another letter from Gene on the noticeboard.

_My lovely Alex,_

_I hope you don't mind me calling you that – I think you know how I feel about you now, so I don't think I'm being too cheeky! _

_I really hope you get this letter okay but actually what I really hope is that we're reading it together. If I'm not there I can only say I'm sorry – mebee I'm just late eh? Timekeeping was never one of my strong points. All I can say is that if I can get to ya, I will – don't you forget that and don't give up on me._

_I'm really chuffed that we managed to have that phone call – I can't tell you what it meant to hear yer voice again Alex. And all the things you said – well, they just made me more determined to come and see you and be with you if I could._

_Just one thing though, if I don't show up after a good while, then you have to move on luv. I don't want you wasting time waiting for me, if its obvious I'm not gonna show. I'll say no more but you know what I mean. Be the smart girl I know you are and get on with it – go and kick a few scumbags for me eh?_

_Whatever happens Alex, I'll never regret this, never regret meeting you, never regret trying this – you make me feel alive again and that's all that matters._

_I love you and hopefully will be with you soon_

_Yours always_

_Gene xxxx_

_PS – Merry Christmas darlin, and love to Molly too._

That night she had sobbed herself to sleep – tears of joy and tears of pain mingled togther. How had she ever thought him insensitive and boorish? Yes he could be that but he could also be so much more.

She rolled over onto her back and looked at the ceiling. It was too soon to give up on him that's for sure – it was only just over a week! No time at all in the grand scheme of things. With that cheery thought she finally looked at the digital clock beside the bed. 8.00am! Oh no how the hell had that happened? She was going to be late! She hated being late at the best of times and she was going to be late on her first day at Greenwich CID.

She leapt out of bed in a blind panic and wondered why Molly hadn't woken her up? Realisation suddenly hit her – of course! Molly had gone away for a few days with her father – Swiss Alps or somesuch. Alex hadn't objected and Molly had been thrilled to bits. Well, at least she only had to sort herself out and then get down to Greenwich. She studied her reflection in the mirror – perhaps she shouldn't have finished that bottle of red last night – or the bottle of white before it!

She stuck her head out of the window of the car, "Just get a move on you stupid wanker, some of us have got a job to go to," Well, honestly it felt like the world was conspiring against her. She realised that not everyone was heading back to work today but had thought that would make her journey a bit easier – but oh no! The world and his dog seemed to be making their way to Greenwich. _Good one Alex, she thought, you're really going to make a good impression by being late on your first day! _The radio DJ was wittering on about traffic and delays but finally condescended to play some music:

_oh baby this is nowhere  
Wish i was somewhere - over you  
Your sweet lips tell me there's no chance  
No more romance - over you  
Oh baby how can i go on?  
Crying so long - over you  
Where strangers look for new love  
I'm so lost in love - over you  
_

She quickly turned the radio off, '_Thanks Brian, she thought, way to cheer me up!'_

Finally she pulled into the station car park at Royal Hill in Greenwich and ran into the reception area. Flashing her warrant card she asked for DI Taylor. She paced nervously waiting for Taylor to show up and collect her.

"I wish you were here Gene, today of all days," she muttered.

"DI Drake?"

Alex turned around to see a quite pleasant looking man, brown hair, mid 30's she guessed. She smiled widely at him, "Yes," and shook his hand, "Listen I'm so sorry I'm late DI.."

"Stan, you should call me Stan," he said.

She recognised a faintly familiar accent, well, at any rate he wasn't London born and bred. "Right Stan, and I'm Alex. That accent isn't from around here is it?"

He smiled, "No although I've been down 'ere a couple of years now – originally from Manchester though." He said as he quickly led her through the maze of corridors to what she presumed was CID. _'Coincidence, she thought, Manchester's a big place and he's nothing like Gene that's for sure.'_

"Right Alex, what I'd thought I'd do is quickly introduce yer to the team and then hopefully the Guv should be free to have a word."

"The Guv?"

"Yeah, he's in his office but 'aving a bit of busy day."

Her heart skipped a beat. She shook her head and smiled, _'of course he's the 'Guv' it wasn't just Gene who was known as that, quite common'_ she berated herself silently.

"Right," Stan said, "we'll grab a cuppa and then lets do them introductions shall we?"

"Of course," she said. _Lets face it couldn't be any worse than 1981 could it?_

They made their way to a kitchen area just off the main office, where they found two other people also making coffee.

"Ah, that's 'andy I can introduce to these two. DI Alex Drake this is DC Shelton and PC Grange.

"Alright, pleased to meet ya DI Drake, err ma'am." DC Shelton briskly shook her hand and gave her a wide friendly smile. He looked youngish with floppy brown hair and an engaging manner.

"I'm pleased to be here DC.."

"Call me Colin, Colin Shelton"

"Right, thanks Colin." She turned to the female uniformed officer who had been standing quite close to Colin when they had entered, and went to shake her hand.

"PC Grange?"

"Yes ma'am, Shannon, Shannon Grange." She smiled directly at Alex, "but you can call me Shana if you like, everyone does. We're ever so pleased you're here."

Alex smiled, "Thanks Shannon, I'm really pleased to be here." And she was, she thought, it felt like a friendly place, familiar somehow.

"Right you two bugger off while I make Alex a cuppa and we 'ave a chat," Stan said with a smile.

"Well Stan, I have to say it seems like a very friendly team you have here."

He busied himself pouring coffee and they sat down at the table, "Yeah, I like to think it is. We're a really tight team, been through a lot together so that 'elps."

"So what about the new DCI – how does he fit in then? I hear he hasn't been here long?"

"Actually, today's his first really proper day in the building. He's been on induction courses, health and safety that sort of thing for a couple of weeks so hasn't had a chance to get stuck in yet." Stan sipped his coffee, "He's a good bloke though, I think you'll like 'im."

"Do you kn…." Alex was interrupted by the arrival of a curvaceous brunette

"Morning sexy…..ooh, sorry didn't realise you 'ad someone with you!"

Stan flushed red as the woman made her way over and kissed him on the cheek, "DI Alex Drake, I'd like you to meet my wife DC Angie Carter."

She gave him a playful slap on the arm, "Silly, its Taylor now." She turned towards Alex, "you'll have to forgive him, we only got married a month ago and he still can't remember."

Angie playfully squeezed her husbands arm as he leaned in for a quick kiss. Alex smiled at them both – you could just see they were besotted.

"You didn't want to keep you own name?" Alex said.

"Nah, not really. You see Alex, I suppose I'm quite an old fashioned girl when it comes to things like that." She turned to her husband, "Right DI Taylor, I'm off out this morning – I've got an interview about that rape suspect – might turn into something."

"You're not going alone are yer?" he said

"Its alright, I'm taking Roy with me. Honestly!" she said laughing as she left.

"Sorry about that," Stan said, "guess we're still in the honeymoon stage."

"Don't worry Stan, and congratulations. You both look very happy."

He shuffled his feet slightly, "Yeah we are. Thought we'd never get together, but it happened in the end. Worth waiting for."

A new face popped his head around the corner, "Boss, just off with Angie then...ay, ay, whose this then?

"DS Roy Starling this is the new DI we've been waiting for – DI Alex Drake."

Alex put out her hand to shake and appraised this latest new face. Possibly early 40's, stocky and well built with sandy hair and moustache, blue eyes and a firm handshake.

"Pleased to meet yer, ma'am. We thought you were gonna be another bloke for a while – name like Alex."

She laughed, "Yes that has happened before."

"Right, catch yer later boss, er bosses."

"Roy," Stan called after him.

"Yes boss?"

"Be careful eh?

Roy smiled, "Dunno what you mean boss, I'm always careful," and laughed as he hurried out.

"Right, might get some peace now," Stan said.

"It certainly is all g…." she was interrupted by a shout in the distance.

"Taylor!"

Stan raised his eyebrows but didn't move. "Er, he's a little bit, er well lets just say he hasn't had enough caffeine yet."

Alex frowned, "So you do know him already then?"

"Oh yeah. He hasn't been at the Met long but I knew 'im a couple of years ago when we both worked in Manchester."

"Taylor where the flamin 'ell are yer?"

Alex looked at Stan, "Shouldn't you..?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "suppose so…don't worry I'll just introduce you, won't take long."

"Taylor, if your arse isn't in my office pronto…" Alex looked with suspicion at Stan, a slow realisation, no…hope, creeping into her heart, "Where did you say he was transferred from?" They both got up and started walking towards a closed office door.

"Hyde." Stan knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer.

A tall, well built man stood with his back towards them, and was now speaking into a phone and facing out of the window. "Yes Sir….course sir.. equality and diversity…I'll get on it… yes sir."

Alex's mind and heart were racing. Gene! It was Gene! She was positive even from the back she would recognise him anywhere. She felt physically sick and a little dizzy.

He slammed the phone down and shook his head.

"Guv, this is…."

"Gene?" Alex whispered

He stared at her with piercing blue eyes, carefully taking in her appearance from top to bottom.

"Do I look like a girl to you Detective Inspector. Think we'll have to send you back to detective school won't we?"

"No but…who are you?"

He place both hands on his desk and leaned over towards her, "John Hunter, your DCI and you are late!" he fumed. "Now I don't care if you are the Chief Super's pet psychiatrist – you work for me now – comprende?"

"Guv, she's…"

"Get out Taylor, I'll deal with this now."

"Yes Guv, but don't forget you've got…."

"Taylor!"

"Right, catch you later Alex."

Alex drank in the sight of him greedily while his blue eyes bored into hers. He was still standing staring and Alex found herself wilting under his gaze. She closed her eyes briefly to try and regain some composure but found herself swaying slightly.

"Drake are you alright?" he said, gentler now.

"Yes, that is……."

He rushed around to her side as she swayed, "Bloody 'ell," he said as he helped her to a chair, "knew I 'ad an effect on women but there's a time and place," he laughed gently. "Take some deep breaths now." He knelt down beside her and his hand rested on her arm and there was a look of concern in his eyes but it was all Alex could do not to scream at him, "_Gene its you, I know its you!"_

"Sorry, I'm really sorry, its….."

"'angover?"

"She smiled wryly and nodded, "and I haven't had any breakfast yet."

He stood up straight, "Well why didn't yer say so then, get yer coat."

"What?"

"Come on, come on, 'aven't got all day now," he said as he ushered her out of his office, grabbing his black coat on the way.

She followed him in a daze – she was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on – was this all a dream? If it was she didn't want to wake up any time soon.

"Right Stan, me and DI Drake are just off out – you're in charge"

"Yes Guv"

"Come on then Drake, best get some food down ya. I've seen more meat on a butcher's pencil."

Alex stood open mouthed and watched as he strode towards the exit leaving her trailing. He turned when he realised she wasn't right behind him. He looked at her with a curious expression,

"Alex?" he said gesturing towards the door, "are you with me then?"

She slowly walked towards him and took a deep breath,

"Yes Ge…John, I do believe I am," She smiled.

* * *

……………………**..THE END………or is it?**

**Well, there it is then. I think the story ends quite nicely there and you can make up your own therories and specuation as to what the hell's happening! However, I may finish off with a little fluffy epilogue in a few days. Either way I hope you have enjoyed – I know I've enjoyed writing it.**

**UPDATE: Okay I give in - I will finish this story with a fluffy epilogue or even a little smut fluff - hopefully will post in the next few days - and thanks once again for all the reviews for this story -they have been very much appreciated.**


	12. Epilogue

**Thanks for the great reviews, comments and encouragement – all much appreciated. Alas, this really is the final chapter.**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos – etc etc**

**Rating: Have upped the rating for major smut – just couldn't help myself. So Adult Content Warning ahoy.**

**Summary: Alex and John (Gene?) – this is a major fluff alert. Honestly, if you are allergic to fluff go no further. Oh there is some plot in there somewhere but not everything will be explained – I like to keep some mysteries!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**3 months later**

The red Audi A4 screeched to a halt in front of Luigi's and then just as quickly reversed into Alex's reserved parking space.

"You do like to make an entrance don't you?" Alex said with a resigned sigh. At least his driving habits hadn't really changed even if he couldn't remember that his 'real' name was Gene Hunt rather then John Hunter.

'Well, Bols if you hadn't cocked it up today, then we wouldn't be late and then I wouldn't 'ave to drive so fast!"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Remind me again why you insist on calling me Bols."

He smirked, "Not tellin', you'll only hit me."

"I'll probably hit you anyway."

He turned around to face her as they sat in the car, "You wouldn't would you? Hit your boyfriend and your DCI?"

She reached out and stroked his cheek, "Well we've only been dating for a month, I might get away with it." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips but then quickly nipped his bottom lip.

"Ow!"

"So tell me – why Bols?" She was determined to prompt his memory at every opportunity.

"'Cos I thought you were as classy as the best champagne?" he said with an innocent face.

She leaned forward and grabbed his ear and gave it a twist. He winced but managed to grab her head gently between his hands and leaned in towards her. His lips found her neck and he nuzzled gently at first but then a little harder so that it would leave a mark. He kissed his way up to her ear and growled seductively, "Don't ever mistake me for a tame pusscycat DI Drake," and then kissed her until she reeled. How they had so far resisted shagging the life out of each other he would never know – so far anyway.

"And yer know the reason I call yer Bolls is 'cos I knew it would take a few glasses of Bolly to get into your knickers!"

She gave him a playful swipe on the arm_, 'Some things never change'_ she thought. "Well, you haven't got into them yet have you?" she laughed.

"Maybe 'cos I haven't plied you with any Bolly…Bolly," he said as they both exited the car, "not that yer deserve any after today's little escapade."

"I don't know what you mean," she pouted.

He stood facing her with hands on hips, "Well just 'ow come I ended up face down on the ground after being 'it on the head with a blunt object?"

She winced, "Slight lapse of concentration perhaps?"

"Yes, thank you very much DI Drake – your lapse, not mine."

"Look, I'm really sorry Ge…er John, it won't happen again. Besides, not my fault if Colin and Roy came waltzing in without their trousers on was it?"

John laughed out loud at that, unable to keep a straight face any longer, "I'll grant you that," he said reaching out for her, "they're not gonna be able to live that down fer a good while – being rounded up and de-bagged by the Ferris gang. Good job Stan the man was there to save the day!"

Alex moved forward into his arms and leaned into his embrace contentedly. He kissed the top of her head and wound his arms protectively around her. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, felt the warmth of her body against his and wondered once again why he always felt this when he held her, always felt like he had known her for years, felt like he was home. Her arms snaked up to his neck and they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Alex caught her breath as she looked into those blue eyes, those same eyes that she recognised so well, now full of desire and something else? She didn't have time to speculate further as he leaned forward and claimed her lips gently teasing and nibbling until she allowed him access and their tongues met, first gently but then duelling with increasing passion. They bodies pressed closer and closer, not noticing the passing restaurant customers. His hands explored the curves of her body and she felt the hard evidence of his desire pressing against her. _'Tonight', she thought, 'definetely tonight_.' She pressed even closer and her hands wound into his hair.

"Oow" he said as he leapt back from her touch, "that 'urts."

"Don't be a baby – come on," she laughed as she made her way down the steps to the restaurant.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her walk away from him, her long legs and pert arse encased in blue denim. Why hadn't he noticed that before or more precisely why did he notice it even more tonight? Probably because she didn't normally wear jeans to work but she had been trying to 'blend in', as she called it, when they had been trying to collar the Ferris bastards. He followed quickly behind, hoping to cop a feel before they got into the restaurant. Damn, too late.

"Ah Alex, I didn't know you were coming in tonight – and bringing a friend I see!" Joe said from behind the bar.

"Last minute decision Joe," she said smiling.

"Well, you are very welcome as always. Are you eating tonight?"

Alex nodded, "Yes please if you can squeeze us in, but something…."

"Something quick," John said with a wink to Alex.

"Joe, can I formally introduce you to, well it's…."

Joe nodded, "Yes its John Hunter, you've told me about him, remember?"

Alex gave a sigh of relief. She was glad that Joe had decided to play along. She didn't know what would happen if Joe started to call him Gene as well!

Joe took John's hand and shook it firmly, "Alex has told me all about you John, I'm pleased to see you at last. It's been a while."

John stared at the hand that the friendly Italian had shaken so vigourously. It felt a little strange – tingling! Not like an electic shock exactly but ….

"You okay John?" Joe said

"Yep, fine." He said shaking his hand a little. Must have something to do with being hit on the head he reckoned. He looked at Joe and narrowed his eyes in concentration. Something tickled at the back of his mind, something he just couldn't put his finger on. "'Ave we met before Joe? You look a bit familiar."

Alex held her breath as Joe returned John's stare.

"Perhaps we met in a past life," he said with a smile.

John laughed, "Yeah, that's what it'll be – 'cos that 'appens all the time." He looked around the restaurant. It was the first time that he had been inside since they had started dating 'officially'. Normally they went out to eat nearer the station and then he would drive Alex home and leave her at the door – although not without one or two goodnight kisses! That reminded him, time to get this show on the road!

"So pasta then Joe and make it snappy! We'll 'ave whatever you recommend."

Joe smiled indulgently and escorted them over to a secluded table.

"And a bottle of your house…"

"Rubbish?" Joe finished.

"Exactly." John said with a quizzical raise of the eyebrow.

Alex stared at him. There he was in all his glory and now in his familiar setting. Dark blond hair, blue eyes, rugged but handsome face and the dark suit and white shirt he was wearing today making him all the more irresistible to her. She smiled – Gene Hunt as he lived and breathed.

"What?" he said

"Just thinking," she replied

"Told yer about that before Bols," he snarked, "thinking about what?"

"Thinking that the reason I love it in here is that I can do this," and underneath the table she ran her leg up his, "and not have to worry that someone in CID will spot us."

He sucked in his breath as the pleasurable sensations she was causing travelled the length of his body. Yes, he was definitely glad there were away from the team's normal grazing ground.

"Mmm, I'm glad too 'cos then I can do this," and he picked up her hand, stroking it with his thumb and then brought it up to his lips and slowly kissed the middle of her palm with soft lips. He was rewarded with a small groan of delight from Alex.

Joe coughed as he approached their table, "A nice bottle of Chianti while you wait," he said pouring two glasses for them.

John stood, "'Scuse me – little boy's room – don't start anything without me," he said to Alex.

Joe watched him go and took his place at the table, "So is everything okay with you two?"

"I suppose so, well…yes, more than okay really. It's just that…it's hard to explain Joe."

"Try me."

"I know he's Gene! I know it! He looks the same; he's got the same mannerisms, same way of doing things. And I feel the same about him – and more besides. I was just hoping he would remember something, remember me."

"Alex if its any consolation, I know its Gene too – I felt it when I shook his hand and of course I recognise him from 1981 – it may be nearly 30 years ago but I would know that face anywhere! "

"Then…"

""Then what difference does it make really – whatever he calls himself? He's still the same man yes?"

"Absolutely," she said nodding her head.

"Then maybe this is his chance to start again eh? A clean slate? Maybe that's what the universe has planned for Gene Hunt…and for you," he smiled at her, "Don't try and fight it or understand it for once Alex, just take the happiness offered and run with it."

She took a large gulp of wine and considered. Joe was right of course –again. She loved him and it felt right – what the hell did it matter what his name was? She smiled as John approached the table and Joe wandered off to attend to other customers.

"Okay?" He said as he sat down.

She looked at him, "More than okay."

"Good, good," he said as he absentmindedly stroked her hand with one finger, "so, is Molly about tonight then?" _Because_ _I really would like to give you a good seeing to!_

"No, she's sleeping over at a friends tonight." _So hopefully a good hard shag will not be out of the question!_

The food arrived and they fell into their easy habit of eating, drinking, laughing and discussing the day's events and before they knew it, another hour and passed and the restaurant was empty apart from them. He found himself gazing into her eyes and once again losing himself in their glorious depths. He didn't mind – this was one woman he wouldn't mind losing himself in for a good few years – ooh maybe even 20 or 30 given luck and a following head wind, he thought to himself. Yes they argued, but mostly about work and they always made up at the end of the day and those were the best times. He shifted in his seat as his body continued to remind him of the constant attraction between them.

"Alex?"

"Mmm?"

"I was just wondering…that is, its getting late and.."

"Coffee?" she said suddenly

"What?"

"Coffee, not here...that is err, upstairs – I could make coffee." _God why I am so nervous?_

"That would be great" _Thank Christ for that, he thought_, "You put the kettle on and I'll settle with Joe and then come up then?" _Bloody 'ell I haven't felt like this since I 'ad me first shag!_

He shook his head as he watched her leave the restaurant and made his way towards the bar where Joe was clearing up. Amazing really – two grown adults, single, healthy and with something special going on – and still nervous as two teenagers!

"So, can I settle up then Joe?"

"Sure, or better still, why don't I open a tab for you" he removed a bottle from the compartment and poured two glasses, "I have a feeling you are going to be a regular around here."

"I 'ope so, I really 'ope so."

Joe gestured towards the glass of whiskey he had poured, "A nightcap – Macallan's finest whiskey – 1946."

"Don't mind if I do" said John. Seemed like a good sort this Joe even if there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He took a good slurp of whiskey and nodded appreciatively, "Good stuff"

"Can I give you a little bit of advice John?

"Depends…not about women is it?

"Oh no – I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Good"

"Its just…well, whatever it is you might be worried about tonight, little niggles or concerns or something you just can't put your finger on – just let them be eh? Leave them alone at least for tonight. Some mysteries are not meant to be solved," he paused and sipped from his glass, "and you do know you are lucky don't you?"

"Waddya mean?" John frowned

"Well, you have a new start in life yes? A new job, a new city, a woman who loves you – a new chance for happiness – what more could you want?"

John considered this carefully and finally knocked back the last of the whiskey, "I 'appen to think you're right Joe, so if you'll excuse me, think I'll just pop upstairs and start proving it."

He found Alex in the kitchen fussing with cups and waiting for the kettle to boil. He smiled as he observed her silently from the doorway, jacket slung over one shoulder and leaning against the door frame. She had changed into something very comfortable indeed, some silk robe thing, he noticed, and with a bit of luck he would find out what was underneath! He threw his jacket on a chair to attract her attention.

"How the hell did you do that? I never heard you sneak in?"

He frowned, "I'm a detective in the Met Bols, I do not sneak!" He made his way over to where she stood with her back towards him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed closer. He leaned in to kiss her neck and whispered, "You do realise that I don't actually want a coffee don't you?" as his lips continued to drift downwards, planting soft light kisses on her collarbone.

Alex moaned softly in response as his hands tugged at the silky material and kissed the exposed shoulder, one hand still sitting on her waist but the other starting to explore.

"Tea, then?" she managed to squeak.

"Alex," he growled softly and with a sudden movement turned her to face him and lifted her up onto the kitchen bench. The movement exposed her long bare legs and he gently nudged them apart to stand in between, his hands now stroking the soft skin of her thighs, _she's so bloody gorgeous he thought, I always knew she would be._

She wrapped her legs around his torso and drew him closer towards her, needing the closeness, the heat that he provided. "You could at least take your tie off, she exclaimed, "I'm sat here nearly……"

"Stark naked Bols?" he chuckled softly, "well, not quite but soon eh?" He wrenched the tie off just to please her_. _Hell, he would happily run naked down Oxford Street just to please her! "Better?"

"Almost," she said as she pulled him closer and with nervous hands started to unbutton his shirt. As she did so, her lips found the sensitive spot on his neck and she kissed and nibbled until she elicited groans of approval. She could feel his hardening erection pressed into her and she started to move her hips against him, wanting him closer, hell – just wanting him!

But he wasn't having that, "No you don't randy knickers, not yet" he said as he pulled slightly out of her reach and tugged at the belt of the robe to expose the lacy black underwear concealed beneath. There was a sharp intake of breath as he moved the robe from her shoulders leaving her fully exposed to him. "You're so beautiful Alex" he said as he kissed the hollow at the base of her neck, "so beautiful." He moved to kiss her mouth as his fingers found the straps of her bra and slipped them from her shoulders. The kiss deepened as his fingers exposed one nipple and began to tease it into a rosy peak. His other hand moved to its neglected twin and soon Alex was moaning against his mouth as her desire continued to build to fever pitch.

She leaned back to allow him better access as his hands moved down to her hips and his mouth moved from lips to nipple, his tongue circling gently but insistently while one hand moved towards her thighs and stroked the soft silky skin. She gasped when his hand moved aside the lace of her knickers and one finger slipped inside her finding the hot silky wetness, but just as quickly it slid back outside and brushed against her clit, sending shooting sensations throughout her body.

"Yes," she moaned, "yes," thrusting her hips towards him, answering the unasked question,

"Don't stop."

He raised he head from her breast, "I 'av no intention of stopping" he said laughed huskily as his fingers entered her once more and he found her rhythm, stroking and teasing the silky folds without mercy, while she held onto him, her fingers biting into shoulders. She was close now, he could feel it, her breathing grew shallow and with one final thrust and a brush of his thumb against her clit, she spiraled over the edge.

"Arrrrrrrgh…..god……don't..yes"

Finally her breathing slowed and he gathered her closer into his arms. He was breathing heavily too – Christ it almost felt like he'd had an orgasm – not that he was far off! He raised her head to look at him, "Okay Alex?"

She stroked his face and looked at him, eyes still heavy with desire, "You could say that," she laughed weakly as she buried her face in his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"Good," he sighed and picked her up from the bench and walked out of the kitchen, "Round two then!"

"What the…where are we going?"

"Well, call me old fashioned if yer like, but I'd thought we'd take this to the bedroom! Besides," he paused and looked down at her, "we can explore the erotic potential of kitchen appliances later if yer like."

In the bedroom he laid her on the bed and then finally removed the black lace underwear that had inspired him to such erotic heights and gazed at her naked form, tenderly caressing her and looking into her eyes. "My lovely Alex," he muttered before he kissed her once more.

As lost as she was in the moment, she still recognised the tender words of the last letter Gene had written to her and she felt indescribably complete. "I want you so much…I need…" as a small sob escaped her throat.

"S'ok," he muttered as he engulfed her in a tight embrace and stroked her hair, "I know."

"Sorry," muttered Alex and then quickly recovered, "but if you don't get naked right now I cannot answer for my actions!"

He laughed and then quickly and expertly removed shoes and clothing and rejoined her lying on the soft downy bedcovers.

She pushed him onto his back and slowly proceeded to explore his body from top to toe, soft hands caressing broad chest and shoulders, her tongue tracing a line from his nipples towards belly button and finally reaching his impressive erection. She heard a sharp intake of breath as she explored the length of him while her other hand grazed his balls, causing him to grab her hand.

"Not tonight luv, 'cos as much as I like it, if you touch me like that again I'm gonna go off like a bloody firework!"

He reached for her and quickly flipped her over onto her back, marvelling once more at her naked form, stroking, caressing, kissing, nibbling, wanting to bring her to that peak of desire once more, and all the while staying just out of her reach.

"Now" she whimpered, "please, I need…Oh!" She was silenced momentarily as he quickly entered her and then stopped.

He groaned inwardly, God she was so wet and tight, he wasn't going to last long he just knew it! Alex adjusted her position slightly as she accommodated him inside her and he thrust forward, her hips coming to meet him in an age old rhythm. He held her hips steady as he slowly and surely intensified his thrusts, and as he felt her writhe and wriggle beneath him, he knew it wouldn't be long now.

He lifted her up slightly, her legs now wrapped tightly around his back and holding him close. He reached for her hand which she grabbed tightly, "Alex!" he moaned. He felt her throbbing against him and as her fingernails dug into his hand he finally cut loose and abandoned himself to pure pleasure, as he felt the universe, past, present and future, merge into one in a flash of light, "God …..Alex…arrhhh".

He collapsed into her arms, not really caring who or where he was, just that he was with her and they were together, and that was all that mattered. They lay there still joined as she soothed him with caresses and whispers of love. Eventually, he rolled onto his back as his breathing returned to normal and they looked at each other in wonderment.

He sniffed, "It'll be better next time," he said with a smirk, "was only just getting warmed up."

She gave him a playful punch as she ruffled his hair, "You'll do". She reluctantly left the warmth of the bedroom to find a drink of water and as she suspected he was dozing quietly when she got back.

She turned the lights out and retrieved the quilt from its abandoned position on the floor and threw it over them as she snuggled into his chest. His arm tightened around her, keeping her close.

Alex looked at his sleeping form, and knew that at last she was happy. She found his lips in the dark and gave him a gentle kiss, "I love you Gene."

Sleepily he answered, "Love you too Bols."

She smiled and let herself slip away into the realm of dreams.

Her lover dreamed beside her too. And as he lay there in the dark, colourful images played out in his head; an Audio Quattro raced around London, a speedboat under Tower Bridge, a Tufty costume, The Railway Arms, a Ford Cortina and Alex with a curly perm and a white leather jacket. He smiled in his sleep and went back to dreaming.

**THE END**


End file.
